Yumemiru
by Beef7
Summary: After being kidnapped by the fearless mercenary Bankotsu, Sango find she is loosing everything to him... including her heart. Character OOC. SanBan COMPLETE!
1. To Dream Of Lily

**Chapter 1: To Dream Of Lilies**

The bright white and yellow flowers swayed in the breeze. Sango stood there, mesmerized by the sight. It was truly beautiful. Then Kirara appeared, and rubbed against her. Sango hardly noticed.

She kept seeing Kohaku, his cheerful face. He was running toward her, but with every step he seemed to be getting farther away. She felt like running after him, but she couldn't move.

Then everything grew dark… she certainly wasn't in a field of flowers anymore. In front of her was a mountain, a HUGE mountain. At first it seemed pure, but then the sky darkened and it became anything but pure. Flames surrounded her, but she still couldn't move.

_Where am I? _She wondered _this place… it feels as if I've been here before- Wait! Who's that? _She could see a shadow of someone standing there, in the flames.

She had no idea who it was… but he- or at least she assumed it was a he- started walking toward her!

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her back. She cried aloud and fell to her knees. When she looked back, she saw Kohaku.

"Kohaku… Kohaku!" She called for him, but he faded away… as did the flames, and the strange man in the flames. She was surrounded by darkness.

"Sango-chan! Sango-chan, wake up!" Sango opened her eyes to see Kagome standing over her. Startled, she screamed which made Kagome fall back.

"Oh, sorry Kagome-chan. I was just having a nightmare…" Sango trailed off, not wanting to talk about it.

"Are you going to be alright?" Miroku asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks Houshi-sama" Sango forced a smile. She had been very close to Miroku for a while, but she didn't love him, at least she didn't think she loved him.

"Good because we got to get going if we want to find Naraku!" InuYasha told them.

A flow of hatred swished through Sango's spine. It had happened such a long time ago, but it still felt like yesterday to her. Naraku had set a foul trap for Sango and the other demon slayers. The scar Kohaku gave her still stung from time to time.

* * *

Sango was getting a drink by the river when she felt an eerie feeling. As if someone was watching her. She looked around but saw or sensed nothing unusual. So she went back to filling her water container.

But then there was that odd feeling again. She shook her head and told herself it was only her imagination. She took her ribbon out of her hair and let it dangle loose.

With her water container, she dumped the water on her head to wash her hair. But she spun her head around when she heard a crackle in the bush. There was defiantly something there.

The wind blew her hair in her face as she stared at the bush. Perhaps it was a rabbit, or a field mouse. But Sango still studied the bush carefully, just in case. Finally, she finished rinsing the water out of her hair and headed back to the others.

But Sango was being watched. Not by a field mouse, nor a rabbit. It was a man. He had taking an admiration of the beautiful demon slayer for some time now. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, he was completely mesmerized by her beauty.

Even now, he still couldn't seem to stay away. He was often spying on her, being careful not to be spot. He didn't know what it was about her, but something seemed to make him fall more and more in love with her.


	2. Untitled

Chapter 2: Shichinintai

The gang was traveling in the woods, searching for any signs of Naraku. They came upon a castle that was completely destroyed. Kagome kept wondering out loud to what might have happened. Sango wished for once she would just shove a sock in it!

Her wish was granted when a cannon blast shot through the walls. They all easily dodged it, except for Kagome, because InuYasha pushed her out of the way.

"Who's there?" InuYasha demanded.

There was a chuckle, and a girl- no wait, boy emerged from the forest. "Wow, you _are _cute!" the strange man cried.

InuYasha just stared at him. "What did you say?"

The man gave a little squeal. "You're even cuter when you're confused! I'm Jakotsu by the way. Jakotsu of the Shichinintai. And these are my brothers." Three more men appeared behind Jakotsu. One was half robot, one was bald with a bandana coving his head, and the other one had long metal claws.

"Shichinintai? What's that?" Kagome asked.

"I've heard of them before," Sango told them. "They're a band of mercenaries that kill everyone in their path."

Jakotsu laughed.

"What's so funny?" Miroku snapped, trying to sound tough.

Jakotsu looked at him for a moment. "I'm more evil than you are!" he taunted.

Miroku had a dumb look on his face. "Huh?"

The bald man groaned. "Jakotsu, please. Don't start this again!"

Jakotsu ignored him. "You know that taste you get when you drink sake right after you eat soap?"

"Ugh! I hate that!" Miroku answered in a disgusted voice. Everyone looked at him.

"I love it!" Jakotsu smirked, and Miroku let out a dramatic gasp. "Do like puppies?"

Miroku nodded.

"Well I kick them!" Jakotsu cried laughing. Miroku almost started sobbing. "You know that muffin I just gave you?"

Miroku, who suddenly had a muffin and was cuddling it, shook his head. "No… you didn't…"

Jakotsu had the scariest expression on his face. "Yes. I dropped it on the floor!"

"NOOOO!" Miroku cried.

There was a long period of silence. InuYasha looked at Miroku. "You ate _soap_?" he asked in a dry voice. When Miroku didn't answer, he turned to Jakotsu. "Look pal, you're making no sense at all! Are you working for Naraku?"

Jakotsu just stared at him blankly. "Na-hoo-da?" The rest of the Shichinintai looked just as dumb-faced.

"It seems they don't know who Naraku is." Miroku remarked

Jakotsu and InuYasha immediately started fighting. Jakotsu was hard to match with that bending sword of his.

"He's really strong!" Kagome cried. "How can his sword bend? It's like a snake!"

Jakotsu flung his sword at InuYasha. He looked like he wasn't going to be able to block it. Sango acted quickly and threw the Hiraikotsu

Jakotsu had to duck backwards as if he were doing the limbo to dodge the huge boomerang. "Baka! Die!" Jakotsu shouted.

"Having problems Jakotsu?" said a voice. Everyone turned to see a young man with a huge halberd standing in the castle doors.

Jakotsu grunted. "No, I'm doing just fine big brother!" but he was obviously looking desperate, for the man smirked and began running towards InuYasha. They clashed swords and began fighting immediately.

"Who are you?" InuYasha demanded. The man smirked. "You're worst nightmare!" he pushed InuYasha back and came in for another attack. InuYasha barely dodged it.

Renkotsu rode Ginkotsu over to the others and shot a cannon blast at them. It hit right in the middle of them, creating an explosion that knocked them all to the side. Sango hit the ground and was knocked out.

* * *

The Shichinintai wrapped things up pretty quickly after that. Renkotsu shot his fire thingy that created a diversion. They burst through the castle walls on Ginkotsu. They were able to escape, and they took Sango with them.

"Hey, Renkotsu?" Jakotsu whispered to Renkotsu. "Why do we have to take that woman along with us? What good would _she _do?"

"Bankotsu ordered us to take one of the women from InuYasha's group," Renkotsu replied in a low voice. "He wants to set a trap, so we need bait."

Suikotsu looked confused, "but Renkotsu, wouldn't it make more sense to take InuYasha's woman instead of the monk's?"

"He'll come either way." Bankotsu assured him, over hearing their conversation. "And I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to listen to InuYasha's whiney little woman cry the whole time."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense…" Jakotsu said as he looked over at Sango, who was still unconscious. "I still don't like her though"

* * *

A.N. Hey srry i forgot to add an authors note to the first chapter! Oopsie! Anyhoo, i hope u like my stroy so far! Ya as i was saying in teh summary, this stroy will be very messed. Let's just say there a lot of things from Family Guy, Scary Movie 3, and I forget teh others... but ya... please R&R! 


	3. Captured

Chapter 3: Captured 

Sango opened her eyes. She still felt a bit dizzy, but she was able to sit up. "W-where am I?" she asked herself. She could here some voices coming from outside the room.

"But Renkotsu!" cried a voice that sounded like Jakotsu.

"Silence Jakotsu, you are not going after InuYasha and that's final!" Renkotsu shouted.

"C'mon Renkotsu, I can't bare to wait a minute longer! What is taking InuYasha so long?" Jakotsu whined.

Sango opened the door just a crack to see what was going on. It was dark so she could just see Renkotsu and Jakotsu standing there arguing. Then they walked away somewhere. Sango waited until she couldn't hear their voices anymore.

Ever so quietly, she tiptoed down the hall. She had no idea where the exit was. This was one huge castle! She must have opened over 20 doors before she heard someone coming.

Panicking, she dived into the room and hid in a dark corner. She heard the footsteps getting louder. Suikotsu was walking past the room.

Sango accidentally bumped into the wall, which caused Suikotsu to stop and look into the room. Sango immediately held her breath and did not move a muscle. Suikotsu must have stared into the room for over a minute before he kept on walking.

Sango silently let out her breath. She had to get out of here. Of course, she didn't even know why she was here in the first place. She continued walking down the hall. _I wonder if the others are looking for me…_

She looked around the corner. There was an exit there! Finally, she would get out of this place!

"Awww, to bad. And you were so close!" said a voice behind her. Sango gasped and spun around to see a Bankotsu standing there. He was carrying Banryuu with him. "You didn't really think you could just walk out of here did you?" He smirked "I'm actually surprised you made it this far."

Sango stared at him for moment, then spoke. "Who are you? And why did you attack us?" she asked him.

"I'm Bankotsu. I'm charge around here." He said with a chuckle.

Sango stared at him in horror. _He _was the leader? He was a lot younger than she expected him to be. He couldn't be much older than she was!

* * *

"Where did those filthy bakas get too?" InuYasha growled. They had been searching for the Shichinintai all day but there was no sign of them.

"I don't get it." Kagome mumbled. "Why would they take Sango-chan?"

"This is probably a trap!" Miroku warned. "We have to be very careful."

"I hope Sango's alright!" Shippo wailed.

"Don't worry. Sango can handle herself!" InuYasha assured them, but they could hear worry even in his voice.

* * *

Sango followed Bankotsu down the hall. She certainly didn't want to try and escape. She knew she didn't stand a chance against the leader of the Shichinintai, so she'd better stay on his good side…

He opened the door and Sango walked back in the room that she woke up in.

"I suggest you stay in here," Bankotsu told her, "if you run into one of the others, they might not let you off easily like I did. You got that?"

Sango nodded her head, but she wouldn't give up so easily. As Bankotsu left, she sat down and sighed. She got the memo now. She was being used for bait. The others were being led right into a trap.

About an hour or two later, Suikotsu opened the door. "You hungry?" he asked, not to kindly I might add. Sango said nothing. "I asked you a question!" he snapped at her. Sango nodded. "Then hurry up. What are you waiting for? Get up already!"

Sango quickly got to her feet and followed Suikotsu outside. She could see the others seated around a campfire. They were all laughing.

"Ah, there you are." Bankotsu said. "Sit down. You better grab some food before it's all gone."

Sango sat down, but she didn't make any attempt to get any food.

They were all chatting away, telling jokes and laughing there heads off. Sango didn't find any of the jokes amusing at all. She thought they were supposed to be mercenaries, but they acted like InuYasha and the others would over supper.

"So, your name is Sango right?" Bankotsu asked her, after 15 minutes of non-stop laughing.

Sango nodded. She was still puzzled about why she was here.

"Let me ask you something, baka." Jakotsu snapped. "What is taking my beloved InuYasha so long to get here? Wouldn't they be looking for you?"

Sango didn't know what to say. She had been wondering that herself. Surely they would have found her by now?

"They're probably just too stupid to figure it out!" Bankotsu said, laughing.

Sango silently giggled to herself. She had to agree with him there. The group wasn't all that bright. She was probably the most mature person there!

"Well, I'm going to turn in for the night." Jakotsu yawned. He got up and headed toward his room.

"We should all probably hit the sack," Bankotsu said. "Renkotsu, you and Ginkotsu keep watch."

"What for?" Renkotsu asked.

"InuYasha and the others might try to attack us when we're asleep. We have to be ready."

Sango stood up and headed towards her room. She certainly didn't want to be around the Shichinintai any longer than she had to.

* * *

(A.N) Yay! Chapter 3! Ya, not much tension but w/e. Please R&R! 


	4. Suikotsu Possesed

Chapter 4: Suikotsu Possessed 

Sango lie in her bed that night. She couldn't get to sleep. Who could? She was kidnapped by a bunch of mercenaries! She rolled over onto her side and frowned.

There was a light coming from the hallway. Sango slowly got up and opened her door and looked down the hall. The light was coming from a room.

As Sango got closer she could hear moaning coming from the room. She looked and saw Suikotsu rolling on the floor in agony.

"Umm… Suikotsu?" Sango asked. "Are you alright?"

But Suikotsu could only let out a cry of pain. Sango slowly tried to approach him. This was not normal, even for him. Something was definitely wrong with him.

Suddenly he sprung up and slashed his claws at her. Sango dodged it and made a break to the door but Suikotsu beat her to it. He stood there blocking her only way out.

Sango could see Suikotsu's eyes were glowing bright red. There was no doubt about it, he was possessed by a demon.

Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for Sango. She had dealt with many villagers being possessed. But they weren't bloodthirsty mercenaries.

Suikotsu dived and slashed at Sango again. This time, Sango wasn't able to dodge. He hit Sango and they both went bursting through the wall and ended up outside.

Sango scrambled to her feet and clutched her bleeding arm. Suikotsu got up and began inching toward her, his claws ready to strike.

Suikotsu slashed at her a few more times. Sango lied on the ground, unable to get up. Just as Suikotsu was about to strike, Bankotsu came from nowhere and blocked it.

"Suikotsu!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing!"

Suikotsu only growled and tried to claw at Bankotsu. Bankotsu easily dodged it.

Sango began looking around for a demon charmer. She knew there had to be one near by. Then she saw it, sitting up on the roof.

She forced herself to get up and ran over to the demon. It leaped into he air and out of Sango's reach.

"I didn't think you were the type to betray us Suikotsu!" Bankotsu shouted. He lifted his Banryuu and was about to strike.

"Wait Bankotsu!" Sango cried. "Suikotsu is possessed by a demon charmer!"

Bankotsu looked at her strangely. "A demon what?"

Sango caught up with the demon and revealed her hidden blade. With one quick slash, the demon was destroyed.

Suikotsu's eyes returned to normal and he fell to the ground as the demon spirit left him.

Sango helped Bankotsu take Suikotsu back inside.

"It's OK," Bankotsu told her "I got it. Besides, you're badly wounded."

"I'm fine." Sango said, trying not to show how much pain she was in. She put one of Suikotsu's arms around her neck, and Bankotsu took the other arm.

Sango quietly winced at her wounds as they walked down the hall. There was a trail of blood behind her.

As soon as they reached Suikotsu's room, Sango set him down and went to her room. She sat down and began bandaging her wounds. Bankotsu came by to make sure she was OK.

"I can handle a few wounds." Sango told him. She felt a little uncomfortable as he watched her bandage her wounds. "Do you need something?" she asked him.

"Huh? No, I was just wondering… how do you know all of this stuff? Like when Suikotsu was possessed, or that there was a demon charmer near by?"

"I grew up in the demon slayers village." Sango explained, as she finished bandaging her last cut. "I've dealt with things like that before."

* * *

(A.N) Short chapter, I know. But yeah it gets more interesting in the next few chapters. Sango and Bankotsu fluuf, and Miroku comes! Horror Music I'll probably update tomorrow. 


	5. Miroku

**Chapter 5: Miroku**

Sango began fitting in quite well after a few days. She had been making herself useful by doing chores; she had nothing better to do anyway. The guys had no sense of responsibility, not to point out names or anything cough Jakotsu cough. She always found something to do.

She was walking down the hall with some clean sheets. She was in such a daze that she didn't even notice Bankotsu coming the other way.

Before she new it, she had bumped right into him. All the sheets she was holding fell onto the floor. She stood there blushing furiously.

"Uh… S-sorry Bankotsu…" she peeped. She knelt down to pick up the sheets. She could feel Bankotsu watching her, which made her very uneasy.

"No problem" he replied casually. There was a moment of silence as he looked her in the eye.

Sango quickly looked away and continued walking down the hall.

Bankotsu didn't move. He wished he could tell her how he felt. But he wasn't even sure yet. Even after spying on her closely for the past few months, he still wasn't sure.

"Hey! Baka!" Jakotsu called to Sango. "What's for dinner? I'm starving!"

Sango was ready to explode. No one treated her like that and got away with it! She dropped the sheets and walked up to Jakotsu and slapped him. Jakotsu stood there for a moment, stunned.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"Stop treating me like your maid! And clean this up!" She added as she stormed off.

Jakotsu folded his arms. "Well I never!" he cried.

Jakotsu tried to make dinner that night, but it didn't work out that well. Sango poked what was supposed to be rice with her chopsticks. She let out a loud shriek when it flinched. She dropped her bowl on the ground.

They all watched as her "rice ball" crawled across the room and out the door. Everyone lost their appetite after that.

* * *

Sango was able to get away from the Shichinintai one day. She had snuck around back and climbed over a wall. She thought that she would be able to get back to the group, but what she didn't know was that Bankotsu was following her. Sango had underestimated the Shichinintai.

Bankotsu kept his distance, for he didn't want Sango to notice him. He wanted to know where she was going.

Suddenly, he heard a voice shouting to her. He looked over and saw Miroku running towards her. Bankotsu felt a flow a jealousy run down his spine as Miroku run up to her and hugged her.

Bankotsu still didn't understand why he liked Sango so much. But it couldn't be helped. It made him frustrated that she obviously loved the monk. But he heard Renkotsu say that if you cared about something, you should never give up on it. He never understood that saying until now.

But his heart sank as he saw Miroku pull Sango in for a kiss.

Sango tightened her grip on his arms; tears were forming in her eyes. She pushed Miroku away and smacked him across the face. Miroku looked at her in shock.

"I'm sorry Houshi-sama," she said, looking away, "but I have to go now…" she began to head back to the castle, but Miroku grabbed her arm.

"Sango!" he cried. "Why on earth would you go back to the Shichinintai?"

Sango looked up at him. She didn't know why either. She had wanted to get away for so long, and now she finally had the chance. But something told her to go back.

"I… well…" Sango began, but she didn't know what to tell Miroku. "I can't leave," she said finally. She broke from Miroku's grasp and ran off to the castle.

* * *

Sango burst through the castle doors, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't care if anyone saw her. She didn't know why she left Miroku like that, or why she came back to this dreadful place.

But the most troubling thing was her feelings for Miroku. She had no idea if she loved him or not.

As she sat on the porch, she touched her lips where Miroku had kissed her. But she found herself wiping them off with her hands. No. She didn't love him, she couldn't. Why would she have left him if she did?

The moon shone down brightly on her. Some tears dripped onto her kimono, and before she knew it, she was quietly sobbing. She wanted to stop; she knew she had to stop. But every time she tried, she only ended up crying even more.

Just then she felt someone sit down beside her. Sango looked up to see Bankotsu looking down at her. His blue eyes met hers and for a moment her heart stopped.

Sango suddenly realized why she came back. It was Bankotsu. She had developed feelings for the cold, heartless mercenary.

She buried her face in his chest and sobbed again. She didn't care what he thought, but it made her feel a little better.

To Sango's surprise, Bankotsu didn't push her away or anything like that. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

About five minutes later, Sango stopped crying and looked up at Bankotsu with tearful eyes.

"Are you going to be alright now?" Bankotsu asked.

Sango nodded but said nothing. They sat there for most of the night, looking up at the stars.They finally understood now, their feelings. They both loved each other, and nothing could change that.

Bankotsu put his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips against hers. Sango's eyes widened, but then they clamped shut.

When they broke away and looked at each other, their faces glowed. Somehow, at that moment, the moon seemed to be brighter than usual.

* * *

(A.N) I updated! TEEHEE! And just so you know, the reason why i'm able to update so often is that I already have my story typed, so I just need to post it on here. I _do _have a life... wait, nvm... forget i sai that... LOL Miroku and Bankotsu meet in the next chapter... oOoOoOo... that spells T-R-O-U-B-L-E


	6. Miroku Meets Bankotsu

**Chapter 6: Miroku Meets Bankotsu**

The next morning Sango was looking for Bankotsu. But she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Renkotsu," she asked, after 20 minutes of searching, "Do you know where Bankotsu is?"

"He went on some mission." Renkotsu replied. "He won't be back for at least for at least a week."

"Oh, I see." Sango said quietly as Renkotsu walked away to do his bald business. She was a little worried. What if something happened to him? She went to her room and sat in a corner. She stayed there all day, hoping Bankotsu would come back.

For the next few days, Sango would stand at the door and wait for Bankotsu, but her heart sank when he didn't show.

"C'mon Sango," Suikotsu would say, "You're wasting your time. He'll come when he comes."

But Sango would hear none of that. She grew more worried by the day. "Bankotsu…" she whispered. Finally, when she couldn't take it any longer, she grabbed the Hiraikotsu and headed off to find him.

* * *

Bankotsu lie in the forest, his wounds ached badly. He kept asking himself why he came on this stupid mission in the first place. It was originally to keep his mind off Sango. He couldn't stop thinking about her, and he thought all he needed was to clear his thoughts by killing. 

But he couldn't concentrate on his mission, and now he was about to be killed! If only he could see Sango one last time before he died.

A samurai charge at him with a sword. Bankotsu shut his eyes and braced himself. The samurai was just about to strike when something flew out of the out of the woods and sliced the samurai in half.

Bankotsu looked up puzzled. _Hiraikotsu!_ What was it doing here? Then he heard a familiar voice behind.

"Bankotsu!" cried Sango. She ran over and knelt down beside him. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked up at her. "Why did you come after me?"

Sango blushed. "I… was worried about you." She helped him sit up.

Bankotsu looked up in surprise. "Really? You were worried about me?"

Sango nodded. There was an awkward silence between the two, until Sango spoke again. "C'mon let's go." She said as she helped him to his feet.

She was intending to get him home quickly, but he insisted on stopping for a drink of water.

* * *

Miroku walked through the forest. They had been searching for Sango at least a month and still no sign of her or the Shichinintai. They had met Bankotsu, the leader of the Shichinintai a few weeks ago, but they still couldn't find the castle! 

He hadn't seen Sango since he last met up with her. He couldn't understand why she insisted on going back the Shichinintai. He vowed that he would never flirt with another woman if they found her… and that was a very hard promise to keep!

He stopped by the river to get some water, but instantly hid behind a bush. He could see two people on the other side of the river.

He let out a small gasp. It was Sango… and _Bankotsu_! What on earth was she doing with him? Last time he checked, Sango was supposed to be _his_ girlfriend.

It sure seemed different now. Bankotsu had his arm around her, and she was leaning her head against his chest. It took everything in Miroku's power not to go over there and strangle Bankotsu's neck! Bankotsu was all over her!

Is that why Sango went back to the castle? It must be. She was in love with Bankotsu! He was turning bright red.

Then, to Miroku's horror, Bankotsu put his hand and her cheek and kissed her. He was _kissing _her! Miroku could hold it in no longer.He dived across the river (wow, he can jump pretty far!) and cursed angrily at Bankotsu.

"H-Houshi-sama!" Sango cried in alarm, as Miroku raised his staff and was about to strike Bankotsu.

Bankotsu easily dodged it and headed toward his Banryuu.

"Houshi-sama, what are you doing?" Sango cried, although she already knew the answer. Miroku wanted to kill Bankotsu.

Miroku quickly unraveled his air void before Bankotsu could reach his Banryuu. "Kazaana!" he shouted,.

"Not so tough now, are you?" he shouted angrily to Bankotsu.

"Houshi-sama, stop it!" Sango begged. But Miroku ignored her. Bankotsu was coming dangerously close to the air void.

Sango watched in terror as Bankotsu got closer and closer to the Kazaana. Finally, when she could take it no longer, she ran up beside Bankotsu and held onto his arm.

"Sango! What are you doing? Get out of there!" Miroku shouted. There was no way he would suck up the woman he loved.

But Sango didn't listen. "No Houshi-sama!" she cried angrily. "If you suck him up, then you suck me up too!"

Miroku roughly pulled away his hand and sealed it up again. Just then, the Jakotsu-tou flew out of the forest and hit the ground, sending a cloud of dust everywhere. When Miroku could see again, Sango and Bankotsu where gone.

"Bankotsu…" Miroku growled in a harsh voice. "I'll kill you. I'll kill every last one of you for taking Sango away from me!" He turned and headed back to InuYasha and Kagome.

* * *

(A.N.) sniff poor Miroku... NOT! HAHAHA! SUCKER! Ya, so i'll probably update tomorrow... wait what am I saying? Of course i'll update tomorrow! It's a half day! YAYA, i know, you're all jealous. Who woyldn't be? me having a half day on a wednesday tomorrow... and then no school for the rest of the week! Ok i'll stop rubbing it in now. Oh, BTW, be prepared for a MAJOR shocker tomorrow! Like i surprised myself when I wrote this. But it makes the story interesting... MUAHAHAHA! 


	7. A Hidden Rival

Sorry guys, i know this chapter is short but ya... it's short. Very surprising event in this chapter. LOL i can already see your faces when you read this!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: A Hidden Rival

Jakotsu and Renkotsu sat alone at the campfire. "So Renkotsu," Jakotsu began, trying to start a conversation. "Do you like anyone? Like… Love-like?"

"Don't speak of such nonsense Jakotsu!" Renkotsu snorted. "I have no time to have _feelings _for a woman!"

"So, you like a _guy _then?" Jakotsu asked shocked.

Renkotsu stared at him with a disgusted face. "I'm not gay you homosexual freak!" he shouted.

"You sure?" Jakotsu asked, looking at him weirdly.

"YES I'M SURE YOU-"

Just then Sango walked by, and Renkotsu could feel himself blush. He tried to hide it, but he was too late. Jakotsu looked from Sango, to Renkotsu, then Sango again, and stared at the wall. After about two minutes, he finally got it and burst out laughing.

"You… hahaha… like… hahaha… you like Sango!" He taunted. After about 15 minutes of crawling on the floor laughing, he finally stopped.

"You liar!" Jakotsu shouted. Then he made his voice deep and with a mocking tone "_I'm Renkotsu and I don't like anyone_ _because I'm too stuck up and I think I'm too good for that kind of stuff!_" He mocked.

Renkotsu sat there and glared at him. "You better not say anything if want to keep your tongue!" he snapped.

Jakotsu quickly shut his mouth and sat up straight. "Sir, yes sir!" he joked.

Renkotsu rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Don't worry!" called Jakotsu. "I won't tell Bankotsu!" He burst out laughing again.

Renkotsu sneered. He sat moping in his room. The term "love" disgusted him. He couldn't stand the thought of having feelings for someone else; he was a mercenary for crying out loud!

And yet here he was, in love with a girl. Not just any girl though, Bankotsu's girl!

A flow of jealousy ran down Renkotsu's spine. What did Bankotsu have that he didn't? Well, besides hair that is.

Renkotsu banged his head against the wall a few times. _What's wrong with me? _He asked himself, _how did I fall in love with her anyway?_ He tried to remember when he first developed feeling for Sango, but his head hurt too much. Maybe hitting his head on the wall wasn't such a good idea. He had to get rid of the feelings somehow.

But the more he thought about her, the harder it was. He sighed. It was no use. You can't stop liking someone by banging your head on the wall!

He stood up and left the room. He would just have to keep his mind on other things. Hopefully, he wouldn't run into Jakotsu, the last thing he needed was to be teased about it.

As he walked down the hall, he could hear a voice coming from Suikotsu's room. He opened the door and peeked in. Suikotsu was sitting on the floor with his back facing Renkotsu.

"Eat it! Eat the apple!" Suikotsu said. Renkotsu was puzzled. He wasn't sure if Suikotsu was talking to him or not.

"What if I don't want to?" Suikotsu cried. "You don't have a choice!" he shouted again, louder this time. "You can't make me eat it!"

Renkotsu realized that Suikotsu wasn't talking to him. He was… talking to his other half? Either that or he was having an imaginary tea party.

"Eat the apple! It's good for you!"

"I don't want anything that's good for me!"

"I'm a doctor and I say, EAT THE APPLE!"

Suikotsu stood up. "Oh yeah? Well I'm a mercenary and I say forget it pal!" He lifted his fist and punched himself in the face.

You'll pay for that!" Suikotsu yelled, and punched himself again with his other hand. He then began to beat himself up, cursing and swearing, while telling himself to watch his language.

After one last punch, Suikotsu knocked himself out. He lie motionless for a moment, then shot his hand up and cried "KILL!" After that he fell back down again and began snoring.

Renkotsu slowly backed away and continued down the hall.

* * *

(A.N) Sorry it's short guys. So? What do ya think? I thought it would make it intersting... and it did! R&R please! 


	8. Kirara

YAY! Kirara is in this chappie! I had to make her come back i mean c'mon! It's Kirara here!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Kirara**

Sango stood in the middle of a destroyed village. She had killed so much that it had become a habit now.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bush. She could feel a strange presence coming from there. A human? No, it was a demon. It was hard to tell because she hadn't sensed a demon's aura for such a long time.

She heard a growl of agony come from the demon. Sango gasped as a large saber-toothed tiger limped out of the bush and fell to the ground. "Kirara!" Sango cried as she ran over to help her wounded pet.

A bunch of demons appeared in the sky, ready to attack. Kirara quickly got to her feet and took off with Sango, despite the pain she was in.

Sango had no idea where she was going, but she didn't care. She was so delighted to be with Kirara again.

As they pasted a few villages, Sango realized where Kirara was taking her. They were going to the Taijiya village!

Once they landed, Kirara transformed back into her cat form and fainted. Sango gently picked her up and sadly looked around. Everything was destroyed and there were graves for all of the villagers.

Sango felt the hot tears forming in her eyes, but quickly wiped them away. She took Kirara into her room; she couldn't bear to look, not now.

Sango sat on her bed, gently stroking Kirara. Even though her wounds had been bandaged, she was still in pain. She silently whimpered in her sleep. Sango guessed that she was probably having a bad dream.

As Sango gazed down at her beloved pet, she began to sing to her a song that her mother sang to her when she was a child. It always made Sango feel better, especially when she was feeling sad or depressed.

Sango remembered singing it to Kohaku once, and then he asked her to sing it to him again the night after that, and the night after that, and so on.

Kirara gave a tiny mew. Sango smiled. Kirara had heard the song before too.

Only then did she realize how tired she was. She didn't want to worry the others, but she could hardly keep her eyes open. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bankotsu opened the very last door of the castle. Sango wasn't there either! He was become very reckless. It was nightfall and Sango still hadn't returned from her "short walk". She said the latest she'd be back was sundown!

"Don't worry so much Bankotsu." Jakotsu reassured him. "She'll be back. Just give her some space." But Bankotsu hardly heard him. He was sitting on the floor, tapping his finger impatiently. Did he do something wrong?

Jakotsu sighed. Even Renkotsu was getting fidgety. He just didn't understand it. Why were they so overprotective of her? But then again, Sango wasn't one to sleep on the forest ground when there was a luxurious temple waiting for her. Perhaps something was wrong…

"Maybe we should go look for her." Renkotsu suggested. He was so worried he thought his eyeballs would pop out of his head, but he dared not show it.

"Good idea." Bankotsu agreed, getting up. "You coming Jakotsu?" he asked looking back.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here. You go ahead." Jakotsu yawned. He took a sip of sake and suddenly fell back, snoring as loud as possible.

"I guess it's just you and me then." Bankotsu said to Renkotsu as he headed towards the door.

Anger rushed through Renkotsu's body. He did not want to travel alone with his rival! It made it worse that they were searching for the girl they both liked.

He also envied Bankotsu. He had everything: great strength, great looks (according to the girls), and great personality hair. Renkotsu didn't have even one of those.

Yes, he was strong, but not nearly as strong as Bankotsu. Handsome. That was one thing Renkotsu never thought of himself as, and he was sure no one else thought so either. (A.N. you got that right o.O)His personality, he wasn't sure what to say about that. Unlike him, Bankotsu was funny, he had a very childlike personality, and he was sometimes smart. And hair. He had dreamed of having hair for as long as he can remember, but it was only a fantasy. (yes... a fantasy... NOT REAL!)


	9. I dunno what to call this

Sorry guys no name for this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: ...**

When they finally reached the castle, they were out of breath. They killed most of the demons, which made the remaining ones retreat. Bankotsu lead the demon to Sango's room. Both of the girls were treated by Suikotsu (who had transformed into his doctor form).

Bankotsu waited outside the room. He sat with the cat demon, which, to his surprise, had transformed into a cute little kitty. Suikotsu finally opened the door.

"Finally!" Bankotsu said with annoyance. "I've been waiting here for like three hours now!"

"Actually, it's only been 20 minutes." Suikotsu replied calmly.

Bankotsu grunted. He didn't like the doctor Suikotsu, with his dorky his dorky little pony tail.

"The one girl is fine." Suikotsu told him. "She just has few-"

"I don't care about that!" Bankotsu interrupted impatiently. "Tell me about Sango! Is she alright?"

Suikotsu's smile turned into a frown. "She has a broken rib cage." He explained. He glanced back at the Hiraikotsu. "She was hit pretty hard by that weapon of hers."

Bankotsu looked up in surprise. "How'd you know about that?"

"That girl, Mikomi, told me. She woke about 10 minutes…"

Bankotsu had a look of disgust on his face. He pushed past Suikotsu and stomped over to Mikomi. "Hey, girl!" he demanded. "Tell me what happened. Why were you with Sango?"

Mikomi explained everything about the demon slayers and how they were attacked. She also told him how Sango was hit by the Hiraikotsu to save her from the demons

Bankotsu was a little surprised. Sango had mentioned her village, but she had never mentioned _that_ story. She hadn't mentioned that cat thingy, Kirara. He turned towards Mikomi.

"Humph! Don't get comfortable little girl! As soon as you're healed, you're out of here!" he glared at her. Bankotsu did not like Mikomi at all. He hated women who were so weak that a little bump on the head would knock them out. And it was this brat's fault that Sango was injured!

Mikomi looked up at him, surprised. "But, I have nowhere else to go!" she wailed.

"Too bad!" Bankotsu sneered at her.

Just then Sango woke up. She winced at her wounds as she sat up. Bankotsu looked back at her.

"Good, you're awake. Now can we kill her please?" he asked, looking back at Mikomi.

"No!" Sango told him firmly.

He spun around and looked at her in shock. "Why not?" he cried.

"Because!" she answered angrily. "She's the last survivor from my village!"

"So?"

Sango stared at him in horror. "You're unbelievable!" she shouted angrily. "Do you even have a heart?" she waited a moment for a response, then grabbed the Hiraikotsu and stormed off. Kirara and Mikomi followed.

Bankotsu stared. He was stung by her words. How could she say that? He did have a heart, a heart that loved her! Wasn't that good enough?

He sighed. She was right though. He didn't care about anyone else besides his comrades. Why should he? Newsflash, he was a mercenary.

But Sango felt differently. She hadn't always been a killer, at least not a human killer. He understood how she cared for Mikomi. She was like a comrade to her. She was right. To have a heart was to consider how Sango felt. Something he hadn't done.

Bankotsu groaned. He hated apologies, but he had no choice if he wanted Sango's forgiveness. He got up and headed towards the door.

A loud cry of pain filled the halls. Bankotsu knew who it was right away. He dashed down the hall to the room where the cry came from.

He gasped. Sango was lying on the ground, a puddle of blood beside her. Kirara's fur was sticking up and she was growling.

Bankotsu could not believe his eyes. Standing beside Sango, with a knife dripping with blood was… Mikomi!


	10. A Vengeful Demon

**Chapter 10: A Vengeful Demon**

Bankotsu was frozen with terror and confusion. Wasn't Mikomi on Sango's side? So why would she do this?

Mikomi lifted the knife and was about to finish Sango off, but Bankotsu was quicker. He dived across the floor, grabbed Sango, and rolled out of the way. The knife struck the floor and was stuck in the wood.

Bankotsu angrily sat up. His hands and shirt were covered with Sango's blood. He had never hated someone so much. He didn't like Mikomi when she first got here, and he certainly hated her now!

Mikomi finally got the knife out of the floor. She ran over with the knife in the air, about to strike. But Bankotsu dodged it and grabbed her arm. He could have killed her right then and there, but he knew Sango would never forgive him. Instead, he punched her in the stomach and knocked her out.

Something seemed to have flown out of her as she fell to the ground. Bankotsu suddenly felt an eerie presence in the room.

Suddenly a cloud of miasma formed together and a strange demon appeared. Bankotsu had no idea what the heck the demon was, but it sure was ugly!

"How dare you interfere with my vengeance!" the demon croaked. "I despise the demon slayers, and now that she is the only one left, I will devour her!"

Bankotsu could feel anger building up inside him. If this… thing thought that he was just going to stand by and watch it kill his girlfriend, than it had another thing coming!

He ran across the room and held Sango in his arms protectively. "You'll have to get through me first!" he shouted. Bankotsu didn't have his Banryuu, so he grabbed the Hiraikotsu instead. But a lot of good that would do! He didn't know how to throw a giant boomerang.

The demon began slowly moving towards them. Bankotsu could feel his muscles tensing more with every step. He was in big trouble if he didn't do something soon.

* * *

Jakotsu and Suikotsu were howling with laughter. Renkotsu just sat there pouting. His face was as red as a strawberry. "You promised you wouldn't tell!" he mumbled to Jakotsu.

"It wasn't me!" Jakotsu protested. "It was Chibi InuYasha over here." He gestured towards an empty space beside him.

Renkotsu just stared at him. Suikotsu stopped laughing and gave Renkotsu a questioning look. Renkotsu shook his head and shrugged.

"Oh sorry." Jakotsu said as he dug into a bush. "He's a little shy… Ah! Here we are!" He pulled an object out of the bush.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu had the funniest look on their faces. Jakotsu had in his hands a mango with sticks for arms and legs. It had a rather sloppy face drawn onto it. It also had little rocks on either side of it for ears.

"Say hello to Chibi InuYasha!" Jakotsu announced proudly. "I tell him everything, and he doesn't say a word. Isn't that right Inu?" Jakotsu asked the mango. Then he made his voice really high pitched. "Right Jakotsu!"

Suikotsu cleared his throat. "Um… Jakotsu?"

Jakotsu was playing with an ear on his mango, which fell off. He looked up. "Yeah?"

Suikotsu glanced at Renkotsu. "What's with the mango?" He raised his eyebrow as Jakotsu began snuggling it.

"It's my new best friend!" Jakotsu squealed with delight. "Bankotsu's been ignoring me since hemade out with Sango the other day so-" His hand immediately flew to his mouth.

Suikotsu quickly turned his head towards him. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"N-no, I said that… uh… he's been ignoring me since _I_ made out with _mango_..." He forced a big smile.

"I don't blame him." Suikotsu said as he got up. He headed toward his room, Renkotsu followed.

As soon as they were gone, Jakotsu let out his breath. "Whew, that was close Chibi Inu!" he said to the mango. He had fooled Suikotsu, but he knew that he wasn't so lucky for Renkotsu. "Oh… Bankotsu's going to kill me! Unless Renkotsu kills him first!" Jakotsu joked to himself.

Then terror struck him. What if Renkotsu was so jealous of Bankotsu that he would actually try to kill him? Jakotsu began to fear for Bankotsu's safety. He only hoped Renkotsu wasn't that low.

* * *

TEE HEE! R&R please!


	11. No Title

**Chapter 11: …**

Bankotsu was becoming very tired. He had been dodging the demon's attacks like crazy. The only thing the Hiraikotsu was helping with was shielding the attacks. It made it even more difficult with Sango in his arms, too. Kirara had already been knocked out by the demon.

Something wasn't right. The demon wasn't _that_ strong. So why were they so weak? Bankotsu was finding it harder to move every minute.

As the demon moved around the room, Bankotsu suddenly realized what was going on. It was the miasma from the demon that was making them so weak. Bankotsu found legs and arms had become weak.

The demon leaped into the air, and raised his claws. Bankotsu held Sango close and shut his eyes, bracing himself.

Right before the demon hit, fire shot out from nowhere and burned the demon to ash.

Bankotsu looked up, surprised at what just happened. Standing at the door, was Renkotsu, who was not impressed with seeing Bankotsu holding Sango in his arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked simply. Truthfully, he didn't care about Bankotsu. He was more concerned about Sango, but if he asked, Bankotsu might suspect something.

Bankotsu nodded. He slowly got up and carried Sango back to her room.

Renkotsu stood there, watching them leave. It just wasn't fair! Why did his only rival have to be his leader?

* * *

After a few days, Sango's wounds had healed. Mikomi was taken in by a village, which made Bankotsu very happy. He had worked up the guts to apologize to Sango about what he said earlier. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek to show that she forgave him.

Now she sat by the river, lost in thought. It was a full moon that night. Sango had always liked the moon, it was so beautiful.

She looked up as Bankotsu came and sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head against his chest.

They sat like that for a moment, and then she pushed him into the water. He let out a cry as he landed into the cold, icy water. Sango burst out laughing.

He smirked and yanked her in as well. She stood up and splashed him playfully. He splashed her back, and soon they were having a splash war.

After a few minutes of intense slashing, Sango stood up shivering, and began to get out. But it wasn't over yet. Bankotsu dived up and dunked her underwater. Sango grabbed his arm and yanked him down with her.

When they finally came up, they were gaping for breath. Bankotsu gazed at Sango, who was quivering. Her hair had come undone, and droplets of water were falling from the ends. It was so quiet, Bankotsu could hear them hitting the water.

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers. At first Sango was surprised, but then she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

They thought no one was watching, but were they ever wrong. Crouching behind a bush, steam blowing out of his ears, was Renkotsu. He saw the whole thing, from start to finish. Renkotsu had secretly followed Bankotsu into the forest, knowing that he was going to see Sango.

Now, more than ever, he wanted to ring Bankotsu's head with his bare hands. He almost did, too. But he stopped himself, knowing that it would do him no good. He stormed off back to the castle.

* * *

Wow, Renkotsu needs anger management! lol! R&R!


	12. Kazaana Of Certain Death

YAY! Miroku dies! I think we can all figure that out by now...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Kazaana Of Certain Death**

Sango and Bankotsu sat with their feet dangling in the water. It was such a beautiful night. They were chatting on about things, Sango would laugh occasionally. Bankotsu liked it when Sango laughed.

"It's pretty windy, isn't it?" Bankotsu commented, flinging his braid off his face. Sango's laugh faded, and Bankotsu caught her staring into the woods with a worried expression. "What is it?"

Sango slowly rose, Bankotsu stood up beside her. The wind suddenly picked up even more. Sango clamped her eyes shut and covered her face with her arms. Dust and leaves were flying everywhere. But the weird thing was, the wind seemed to be… pulling the leaves.

"Oh no!" Sango cried. "It can't be!" She ran into the direction of the leaves and twigs. Bankotsu followed her, trying to keep her in view.

Bankotsu seemed to be running forever, until he finally bumped into Sango. She was frozen solid. He looked to where she was staring and gasped.

He could see Miroku standing alone in a middle of the field, and all the wind was coming together at his right hand. Miroku was yelling in pain and fear.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango shouted, and took a step forward. Miroku looked over to see Sango coming towards him.

"No, Sango! Stay away!" Miroku warned. Sango stopped. "If you come any closer my Kazaana, you'll be sucked up!" Then Miroku noticed Bankotsu standing behind her.

"You're welcome to come closer though, Bankotsu!" Miroku growled. Bankotsu reached forward and took Sango's hand.

"C'mon Sango, he's going to die anyway…" but he saw the plead in her eyes. He sighed and picked up Banryuu. "Stay here," he told her.

He began inching his way over to Miroku, jabbing Banryuu in the ground to keep himself from being sucked in the air void.

Once he was a fair distance, he shouted over to Miroku. "What's going on with you, monk?"

Miroku glared over at Bankotsu. "Stay away unless you want to get sucked up!"

"Look, I'm just trying to help!" Bankotsu shouted back in an annoyed tone.

"There's nothing you can do. Just get Sango away from here!" Miroku snapped at him. "My Kazaana will suck me up, and everything around me. If you don't leave, you'll be sucked up as well!"

Bankotsu stared in shock. Was it really going to suck him up? If it did, then he had to get Sango away from here. He leaped back until he was beside Sango.

"We got to get out of here!" he shouted. "The void is going to suck him up! If we don't go, then we'll be sucked up too!"

Sango's eyes widened. She tried to lunge forward, but he grabbed her and held her back. "No, let me go! I have to-"

He cut her off. "Have to what? What will you do? Nothing can be done about it. He wants you to stay away!" Bankotsu only realized he was shouting when he saw her shocked expression.

He looked away and began dragging her away from the Kazaana. Sure, he felt bad. But he couldn't understand why she was so worked up about it.

Sango tried to struggle at first, but then her head hung low and she began to sob as he dragged her away. She didn't struggle anymore; she slowly followed him.

They both stopped when they heard Miroku cry out loud, followed by what sounded like an explosion. Sango gasped and before Bankotsu could stop her, she bolted off towards Miroku again. Bankotsu gritted his teeth and followed.

When he found her, he gasped. There was a giant whole in the middle of the field, but no Miroku. He found Sango sitting at the edge of the whole, leaning over Miroku's staff.

He knelt beside her, but neither of them said anything.

Bankotsu sighed. "C'mon, let's go back," he said gently.

* * *

Bankotsu was silent for the walk back, so was Sango. The only noise he heard was her padding on the ground as she stepped behind him.

When he opened the doors, he wondered where the others were. They would usually have greeted them. He was about to ask Sango, but he heard a gasp of pain and then a thud on the ground.

When he turned around, a man had Sango's unconscious body over his shoulder.

Bankotsu glared at him. "Hey, what are you-" someone banged him on the head and he was knocked out in an instant.

* * *

Ooooo! I wonder what's gona happen! Wait, i know! PAHAHAHA! R&R! 


	13. Renkotsu

**Chapter 13: Renkotsu's Dream**

Renkotsu had a dream of when he first fell in love with Sango that night.

_It all started with Jakotsu and his foolish childlike acts. During the night, Jakotsu had secretly replaced Renkotsu's fire breath stuff with sake. Little did he know, Renkotsu had a mission the next day?_

_Renkotsu had taken off early to destroy a village, so Jakotsu didn't get a chance to tell him about the sake._

_Warriors surrounded Renkotsu. He smirked; knowing that he could finish them off with is fire breath._

_He took a huge sip, and made a face at the bitter taste. But he didn't have time to think about that. He spat the fire breath, but gasped when he realized that instead of spitting fire, he spat sake all over the warriors!_

_They were not to impressed about that. Spears and arrows were fired at him. He was able to dodge most of them, but he was struck by a few in the shoulder._

_Renkotsu fell to the ground in pain. He knew he was done for. He closed his eyes and waited, but his death did not come._

_His eyes shot open when he heard cries of pain from the warriors. Something was spinning in the air, slashing all of the warriors. It took him a moment to realize it was the Hiraikotsu._

_After all of the men had been killed, Renkotsu saw some feet step in front of him. He looked down to see Sango staring down at him._

_She giggled when she saw the bottle with sake spilling out of it. "Just look what you've gotten yourself into!" she said as she helped him to his feet._

_Renkotsu just stared there. He didn't know what to say. There was a really strange feeling inside of him, a feeling he didn't like._

_'I-I'm fine!" he snapped at her. "I don't need your help!" But when he tried to take a step, he stumbled to the ground._

_"Oh, really?" she asked him. She roughly grabbed his arm and yanked him to his feet. "Quit being so stubborn!" she snapped._

_"Ow!" he cried clutching his shoulder. "Watch it will ya?" he grunted. Truthfully, he needed all the help he could get, but he dared not say so._

_After a while, Sango's tight grip loosened on his arm, but she still held it firmly to keep him on his feet. "Are you doing OK?" she asked._

_"I told you, I'm fine!" Renkotsu mumbled. But deep down he was grateful. If Sango hadn't shown up when she did, he would be dead._

_Renkotsu suddenly felt uncomfortable with her holding his arm like that. He knew she was just doing it to hold him up, but it still felt weird. He caught her eye for a moment and quickly looked away. Never before had he noticed how pretty she was._

_He suddenly realized it, his feeling for her. He became angry with himself, falling in love with a woman like that. He knew it happened to everyone, but why her of all people?_

_Then he noticed that Sango seemed a little different. She was getting dimmer, like her color was fading. No, she was fading! Renkotsu reached his hand out, but it went right through her! Before he could do anything else, she completely disappeared, along with everything else around him._

_He was surrounded by darkness. There were faint voices and cries of pain all around him. His heart stopped when he heard Sango shriek, and it echoed in his head a few times._

Suddenly, his eyes shot open. The scream wasn't just in his dream, it was real!

Renkotsu dove out of bed and ran down the hall to Sango's room. He opened the door, but Sango was gone. Everything and shattered all over. He could tell there had been a struggle in here. There was blood in her bed and on the floor.

He checked everyone else's room, but it was the same thing in each room.

He started to go outside, but was stopped in his tracks by many sharp pains in his back. He turned around to see some warriors walking towards him. They dragged him outside and threw him out in the snow. Renkotsu caught one last glimpse of the others, laying on the ground unconscious before he himself was knocked out.

* * *

HAHA! RENKOTSU IS SUCH A LOSER! I feel bad for Sango to be in that situation! I mean really, WHO WOULD FALL IN LOVE WITH BALD MAN- i mean Renkotsu? LOL R&R PLEASE! 


	14. The Death Of The Shichinintai

**Chapter 14: Death Of The Shichinintai**

Bankotsu was the last to wake up. He tried to sit up, but his hands and feet were tied. The guards yanked him to his knees. He saw the last of the Shichinintai lined up with their arms and legs tied up as well.

The general appeared and walked up to Bankotsu. "For three years," he declared, "three very long and unsuccessful years of hunting the blood-thirsty Shichinintai, we have finally caught them. By the order of our lord, I hear by sentence you to death!"

* * *

Bankotsu was forced to watch as his comrades were slaughtered right in front of him.

Jakotsu was first. Bankotsu winced. Jakotsu was his best friend, and it hurt to watch him be slaughtered.

Next was Renkotsu. Bankotsu didn't care much for him, but he still was his comrade.

After that was Suikotsu, who was still the doctor. Bankotsu wasn't too sad for him, because he was begging the general to kill him.

Sango was the last. Bankotsu struggled madly to get free. He could let them kill her, he just couldn't. But the more he struggled, the more guards and warriors came over to hold him down.

Sango looked up at him. There were tears in her eyes. She had to see Bankotsu one last time before she died.

The general raised his sword. Sango closed her eyes and waited. With a smirk, he killed her in a flickering instant.

Bankotsu stared in horror. He killed her. He _killed_ her! She was killed right in front of him!

He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. _I couldn't… _he thought with a lump in his thought. _I couldn't save her!_

Bankotsu could feel the hot tears in his eyes. The scene kept repeating over and over again. He could still hear her cry of pain. It rang in his ears.

Bankotsu swore he saw a light leave her body. No one else seemed to notice it. In fact, he realized, no one else was moving! It was as if time had stopped.

Then, to his surprise, Sango appeared in front of him. Bankotsu reached out to grab her hand, but it went right through it. He realized that he was only hallucinating.

Heartbroken, Bankotsu burst out sobbing. She seemed so real. He looked up again, and she was still there. She knelt down and put her hand on his cheek. Even though it wasn't really there, Bankotsu could still feel it. He could feel the gentle touch of her hand.

He looked up at her with his tearful, blue eyes. Sango smiled and kissed him. Bankotsu closed his eyes and kissed her back. For a moment, she was there, really there.

Sango was the first to break the kiss. Bankotsu opened his eyes to see her smiling at him. It was such a kind, gentle smile. But when he blinked, she was gone.

Everyone was moving again. Bankotsu was dragged across the ground. The general was making a speech about killing the leader of the Shichinintai, but Bankotsu hardly heard him. He was wondering if that really happened, if Sango was really there.

The general raised his sword in the air. Bankotsu saw Sango's face one more time, and then everything went black.

* * *

WAAA! Poor Bankie! Don't worry! Thisfanfiction is far from over! R&R please! 


	15. Ressurected

**Chapter 15: Resurrected**

Over the next 10 years, Mount Hakurei had become tainted with evil from Naraku. He had built a castle inside it to make the castle more comfortable for his monkeysh needs.

The halls were very dark in the monkey castle. It was so quiet that you could hear the light footsteps echoing. Kagura turned around when she heard them.

"It's about time." she said impatiently. "I was ready to go without you."

A young child stepped out from the shadows. She was pale and wore all white. She held a mirror in her hands.

Kagura opened her hand and counted the jewel fragments. She looked at the girl, confused. "8? There are only 7 corpses to revive, unless…"

The girl nodded. "Yes, Naraku wants us to revive that demon slayer as well."

* * *

When they arrived at the base of the mountain, there were eight graves there.

Kagura glanced back to the girl. "Kanna, it's time." She put her hand on Kanna's shoulder. Soon, they both began to glow as they slowly sank into the ground.

When they stopped sinking, they were in the grave of the Shichinintai.

Kanna began walking around looking at all of the skeletons and remains. She stopped in front of one particular set of bones.

Kagura walked over beside her. "Is this it?" she asked.

Kagura watched curiously as Kanna put a jewel shard in the neck of the skeleton. She almost jumped out of her skin as the flesh regrouped onto the bones.

After a moment, a young man was lying there (I think we all know it's Bankotsu, right?). He opened his eyes and looked wearily at the pale child. (Bankotsu is wearing clothes if you're wondering).

"So," the Kagura smirked, "you're the leader of the Shichinintai, correct? You're probably wondering what's going on, aren't you?"

Bankotsu nodded.

This time, it was Kanna who responded, "Naraku gave us these jewel shards to revive you." She nodded to Kagura, who gave Bankotsu the jewel shards. "You can use these to revive your comrades." She paused. "But, you cannot tell your comrades about Naraku. Understand?"

Bankotsu nodded, but he was hardly listening. He was so excited that he could revive everyone. "Ok, I'm with you so far, but who are _you_?"

Kagura answered. "My name is Kagura, and this is Kanna."

* * *

Bankotsu walked around, looking at all the remains. He stopped near a pile of bones and tried to figure out who it was.

He saw the bandana and knew right away it was Renkotsu. Bankotsu took a jewel shard and was about to revive him, but then he hesitated. Was _Renkotsu_ the one he wanted to revive first?

Truthfully, he didn't really like Renkotsu that much. He knew that Renkotsu was hiding something from him, but he couldn't figure out what.

Bankotsu made a face and continued walking. He would revive Renkotsu later. The person that he really wanted to revive first was Sango. She had been killed right in front of him, and it would be a joy to see her alive again.

He stopped in front of some bones and smiled. This was no doubt Sango, unless Jakotsu was a demon slayer. The thought of that made him chuckle.

Bankotsu knelt down and placed a jewel shard in her neck. He was amazed at how fast the flesh regrouped on her body.

After a moment, Sango slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and blinked a few times. "What the-" she began, and then she saw Bankotsu sitting next to her. "Bankotsu!" she cried as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Bankotsu almost fell backwards. At first he couldn't believe it. It wasn't a dream. They were actually revived from the dead! He blinked a few times before he realized Sango was hugging him. Without hesitating, he threw his arms around her and pulled her in closer.

They stayed like that for a while. Bankotsu wasn't sure if he could ever let go, until Sango broke away and looked up at him.

"Bankotsu, what's going on? I thought we were dead!"

"We were revived! A demon-" Bankotsu stopped himself. He remembered that Kanna kid telling him not to mention Naraku to his comrades.

"What? What about a demon?" Sango asked eagerly.

Bankotsu hesitated. He didn't want to lie to Sango. But he knew he had no choice. "A demon revived us." He said finally.

"What was his name? Do you know?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "No."

"Oh," Sango replied. "Do you think we can trust him then?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "I don't know. We're alive and that's good enough for me." He took her hand and helped her stand. "C'mon," he said, giving her some jewel shards, "let's revive the others now."

* * *

YAY! Thay're alive again! MUAHAHAHA! Sorry I havn't updated in a while. I've been so busy with my other fics! R&R


	16. No Comment

Just a warning, Naraku is a little crazt in this chaptero.O I couldn't think of a name for this chapter... it;s too weird!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: …No Comment…**

Kagura slid Naraku's door open, Kanna beside her. "Naraku? Are you in here?"

A Loud squeal of joy filled the room. Kagura and Kanna looked up and saw Naraku swinging on some monkey bars. He was wearing a bright pink dress with pink ribbons in his hair.

A sweat drop appeared on their heads. "What's with the dress?" Kagura asked.

Naraku jumped down and started laughing. "My monkey suit's in the dry cleaning!" he said in a girlish voice.

Kagura raised an eyebrow as Naraku twirled around him. "You're on crack again, aren't you?" she asked.

Naraku giggled, then grabbed Kanna's cheek. "Awww, look at the cute little girl!"

Kagura slowly backed out of the door "We'll just leave you to you're… girly business…" she turned around and headed calmly towards the door, but ran the rest of the way when Naraku let out a high-pitched scream. Kanna was right behind.

* * *

"NOOO!" Jakotsu wailed. He was kneeling over the remains of his mango, which someone had stepped on it. "Why?" 

The others stood behind him, staring at him like he was mentally retarded… even though he was…

Sango walked up to him and punched him the head. "Pull yourself together Jakotsu, it's just a mango!"

Jakotsu let out a girly gasp. "How can you say that? Look at the poor thing!" he stuck the mango in Sango's face.

Sango immediately turned green. Her hair was standing on its ends. She grabbed her neck and fell over coughing and choking.

The rest of them watched in disbelief as she crawled across the floor. When she made it to the door, she immediately began gasping for breath.

The others took one look at Jakotsu's mango and almost puked. It was all squishy and wrinkly, and it was covered in mold and fungi.

Jakotsu looked at it and took a huge bite. "Mmm, not bad…" he said with his mouthful.

Bankotsu covered his mouth and tried not to barf. Renkotsu and Suikotsu just stared at him with disgust.

Then they could suddenly make out a visible orange mist that filled the room. It didn't take them long to figure out that it was the mango.

"Mango gas!" Bankotsu shouted. "Evacuate! Women and children first!" Then he spun around to a gagging noise.

Renkotsu was holding his neck and coughing. With one final cough, he fell to the floor and fainted.

"Man down!" Bankotsu called. He and Suikotsu held their breath and grabbed Renkotsu's arms. They dragged him along the floor.

Sango was waiting for them at the door, and she was wearing her poisonous gas mask. "Hurry!" she called. Once they were out, she closed the door, leaving Jakotsu behind.

He stood there for a moment, and then took a sniff. "It smells fine to me," he said shrugging his shoulders.

Just then Mukotsu opened the door. "Oooh! This would make some fine poison!" He opened one of his pots and began collecting the tainted air.

* * *

Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu sat by the campfire. Jakotsu had a burial for his mango and made every come. 

"So Renkotsu," Suikotsu said, breaking the silence, "does Bankotsu know that you like Sango?"

Renkotsu shot Jakotsu an evil glare, but said nothing. Suikotsu raised an eyebrow.

"I'll take that as a yes." Then he looked up with a smirk. "You know, Bankotsu wouldn't be to happy if he ever found out…"

Renkotsu's eye twitched. He really didn't want to talk about it. "Could we please change the subject?" he mumbled.

Jakotsu sat in front of Renkotsu, with the campfire right behind him. "He's to embarrassed to talk about it!" he teased.

Suikotsu opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a strange noise.

Almost instantly, the campfire behind Jakotsu exploded, followed by a horrible smell.

Renkotsu's hand flew to his nose. He was about to warn Suikotsu, but all that was left of him was the cloud of dust he left behind.

It didn't take long for Renkotsu to leap up and race after him. Jakotsu sat there. Why was everyone avoiding him?

A sudden pain in his butt interrupted his thoughts. He looked and saw that it had caught fire. With a loud shriek, he raced into the castle.

He sprinted into Bankotsu's room, and was so grateful that he was drinking sake.

Jakotsu grabbed the bucket and dumped it on his butt. Bankotsu stared at him.

"Hey, I was going to drink that!" he shouted. But Jakotsu didn't hear him. He let out a sigh of relief and decided it was time to go to bed.

* * *

SOB SOB! The poor mango! It never stood a chance! Oh, ya... sorry i like mangos OK? R&R 


	17. A Visit To My Village

**Chapter 17:A VisitTo My Village**

Sango was walking along the path with Kirara. It had been awhile since she was able to be alone. She wanted to stop by her village and pay her respects.

As she walked through the forest, she could feel something familiar about the place. Kirara must have recognized it to, because she gave a little mew and ran off.

'Kirara!" Sango called chasing after her. "Come back! Where are you going?" But Kirara had already disappeared.

Sango desperately looked around for her. Kirara always seemed to be running off. Sango was just about to give up when she heard a rustle in the bush. She smiled as Kirara emerged, but it quickly turned into a puzzled frown when she saw what Kirara was holding.

In Kirara's mouth, was a white and yellow lily. Sango gasped as her dream flashed in her mind over and over again.

The mountain, she realized, was Mount Hakurei. And the man in the fire was Bankotsu! How could she not have realized that earlier? But why was he in the fire? Maybe it meant something. It couldn't possibly be a coincidence.

Suddenly her heart stopped. She knew where she'd seen those flowers before, but she had to make sure.

Sango raced into the trees. She kept running until she found herself in a sea of white and yellow lilies. Her face lit up with a smile. She remembered now. As a child she would come here with Kohaku and Kirara. They would lie in the field and watch the sky.

Sango sat in the field. The gentle breeze caused the lilies to brush against her legs, causing her to giggle. But she realized that she should get to her village if she wanted to be back home by nightfall. She sat up and gathered a few lilies for her village, keeping one for herself.

When she arrived at the slayers village, Sango wasted no time. She began to put flowers on each grave and prayed, but looked up in surprise as two little children ran in front of her.

Sango stood up. She wasn't sure why they were there. Then, a woman came out from a house. "Kids, settle down. Your father is on his way-" she gasped when she Sango. "S-Sango-chan!"

Sango stood there for a moment, squinting. She had no idea who she was, but then she recognized her.

"Kagome!" she was shocked to see that Kagome had kids.

Next, Sango noticed all the things inside the temple. A flow of anger rushed through her. That baka had been living in her village! Didn't she realize how disrespectful that was?

"How dare you!" Sango snapped at her. "Make yourself right at home in my village, why don't you!"

"Sango please." Kagome tried to explain. "We didn't have anywhere else to go."

Sango looked at him and almost burst out laughing. "What do you take me for?" she asked. "Do you really think that I care?"

Kagome gasped aloud. She was shocked at what had used to be her best friend had just said to her.

Sango glared at her. "Oh give it up Kagome! You haven't changed one bit! You're still some wimpy little schoolgirl. I'll bet you haven't even collected half of the Shikon no Tama!"

Kagome looked uneasily at the ground. "I've found two." She replied in a tiny voice.

"Two." Sango repeated, amused. "It took you 10 years to find _two_ Shikon shards. It was such a waste of time traveling with you!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Kagome blurted out. "You have a Shikon shard in your neck!"

Sango smacked her face. "You _just_ figured that out?" she asked in a dry, criticizing voice. Kagome was more stupid than she thought!

Suddenly, the Kaze no Kizu burst through the village walls and was heading straight for Sango. Kirara quickly transformed and pushed Sango onto her back. They were able to escape just in time.

* * *

Sango sat on Kirara, thinking about what just happened. Kagome looked more like she was in her 50s then in her 20s. 

A large lightning bolt shot down and just missed Sango and Kirara. Following the lightning was a young man on flaming wheels, which somehow enabled him to fly. At first Sango thought it was Bankotsu because of the long braid, but she soon realized that it was someone else.

He stopped beside her and slashed his staff thing at her. Sango easily knocked it away with the Hiraikotsu. He backed away, and then charged at her again. Sango leaped off Kirara and hit his staff with the boomerang, almost knocking it out of his hand.

He backed off a bit and smirked. "You're pretty good." He commented.

"Who are you? Why didn't you attack me?" Sango demanded.

"Relax Babe," he said casually. "I was only testing your skills."

Sango glared at him. Babe? What gave him the right to call her that? Whoever he was, he sure had some spunk, and a lot of nerve.

"My name's Hiten." He glanced at her. "Your part of the Shichinintai, am I right?'

"Well… I guess…" Sango said, looking away. She never actually thought of herself as a _member_ of the Shichinintai.

"Interesting…" Hiten remarked. "I would never expect those mercenaries to bring a woman into the group, but then again, I can see why they chose you."

Sango found herself blush a little. How couldn't she? He kept complimenting her! It was starting to get annoying.

She flew forward on Kirara, and Hiten followed.

"What's your hurry? You're not trying to avoid me or something are you?"

Sango shook her head, trying not to be rude. Truthfully, she did want to get away from him, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings, not after he was being so nice to her. But then again, he didn't seem like the type to start crying over something like that.

"No, I'm not avoiding you. I just need to get back. I don't want Ban-" she paused, thinking she shouldn't give away any names, "- the others to worry."

"Well do you mind if I come with you? I need to talk to the Shichinintai."

"Can't you just ask me then?" Sango asked, a little suspicious of Hiten now.

"I mean the leader. And no offence, but I don't think the Shichinintai would appoint a _woman_ as leader."

Sango sighed. There was no getting rid of this guy, so she might as well take him back to the castle. She would let Bankotsu deal with him.

* * *

O yes... Bankotsu will deal with him! MUAHAHAHA! In case you hadn't figured it out, Bankotsu will hate Hiten's guts! R&R please 


	18. Hiten

Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is a little short, but for those of you who like jealousy and tension and between guys, this is a pretty good start!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Hiten**

Bankotsu and the others were waiting for Sango at the campfire that night. Everyone else was happily slurping away at their soup. Only Bankotsu's soup was left sitting there. He was too anxious to eat. Sango was taking an awfully long time.

Bankotsu sighed with relief when Sango emerged at the door. But when he saw Hiten, he wasn't all that cheerful.

Bankotsu stood up wearily, and raised the Bankotsu, ready to attack. He obviously wasn't too fond of this unexpected guest.

"Ah, you must the boyfriend." Hiten commented. "Relax, dude. I'm no threat to you… unless we're actually battling that is." He smirked.

Bankotsu sat back down, but still glared at Hiten. Sango sat down beside him and sighed.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Hiten asked looking confused.

"You said that you wanted to talk to the leader. Well, here he is." Sango said, nodding to Bankotsu.

"Oh, right…" Hiten replied. Then he noticed some food in the pot. "After supper." He declared. "Babe, pass me the sake, would ya?" he motioned to the big bucket sitting beside her. Sango sighed and passed it to him without saying anything.

Bankotsu could feel anger build up inside him. He really didn't like this guy calling _his_ girlfriend "babe"; in fact, he didn't like this guy at all!

Sango, not feeling very hungry, stood up and headed towards her room. She really wasn't interested in being around Hiten. Who did he think he was, anyway? Calling her "babe" like that. It really ticked her off.

But she couldn't help feel a little bit flattered by it. No guy ever complimented her so much, not even Bankotsu. They seemed to be pouring out of Hiten's mouth on the way to the castle. But, she figured, he was probably just sucking up to her. But even still…

Bankotsu opened the door and sat beside her. He almost had a worried expression on his face. "Hey, Sango?"

"Yeah?" Sango replied. "Is something wrong?

Bankotsu hesitated. "Well, you don't have feelings for Hiten do you?" he clamped his eyes shut, knowing that it was a stupid question. But he had to know.

Sango stared at him in shock. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course not!" she assured him. "What's there to like? He's kind of a freak if you ask me."

But Bankotsu wasn't to convinced. "Then, why does he call you 'babe'?"

Sango shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you ask him that yourself? I think he's just sucking up, but that's just my opinion…' Sango recalled that Hiten had called her other names too. Like "cutie" and stuff like that. _I probably shouldn't tell Bankotsu that,_ Sango thought to herself, _I don't want Hiten to become more of a threat than he already is._

After a few moments of silence, Bankotsu kissed her goodnight and went to his room.

Sango lied down in her bed and put all her thoughts behind her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well? What do you think? R&R please!


	19. Jakotsu's New Friend

**PLEASE READ!**

OK, warning here. I was SUPER hyper when i wrote this chapter. LIke i'm talking do really crazy things hyper! And I did something crazy in this chapter...I added a new character! Let's just say he does a lot of things from family guy... so if u don't watch family guy... then ur weird

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Jakotsu's New Friend**

Sango shot up in her bed. She was covered in sweat, and she felt tears in her eyes. She dreamed of Kohaku again, and how he died. It always seemed to be haunting her.

The thought of it made her start to cry. She hadn't realized how much she missed Kohaku. Sango hugged her knees and began to sob.

Hiten was walking by when he saw Sango sobbing in her room and smirked. It was perfect, but he would have to act fast or he would be caught. Quickly he sprinted down to his room.

When Hiten returned, he almost exploded when he saw that Sango was gone. He pounded his fist against the wall, which caused the room to shake a little.

* * *

Sango was tiptoeing down the hall, still quietly sobbing. When she reached a room, she slid the door open. Bankotsu shot up in his bed. 

"Sango…" he yawned rubbing his eyes. "What are you-" then he noticed that she was crying, ""-hey, what's wrong?"

Sango ran over and collapsed on him. Her face was buried in his chest and she was sobbing her eyes out. Bankotsu held her close and stroked her hair, but he didn't say anything. He knew that she was holding her sadness in a lot of the time, and just needed to let it out every now and then.

* * *

Jakotsu awoke in the middle of the night to a thump. He sat up and looked around wearily. Then he heard something shuffle around his room. Jakotsu screamed. 

"W-who's there?" he choked. He turned around and saw someone standing behind him. Jakotsu screamed again. He continued screaming until he saw the figure emerge from the shadows. His scream slowly faded when he got a good look at the person.

He was very short, and was pointing a gun at Jakotsu. "Don't move!" he threatened, "Or I'll shoot! Just put your hands where I can see them!" Jakotsu did what he was told. The dude had a weird accent and was talking rather fast.

Jakotsu blinked for a moment, then he squealed.

* * *

Hiten was looking for Sango the next morning, but he couldn't seem to find her. She still wasn't in her room! He was about to ask someone, when he heard a door open behind him. 

He turned around and saw Bankotsu and Sango walk out of Bankotsu's room together! He stared for a moment, and then hid behind a wall. Hiten was breathing heavily, trying to take it all in.

If Sango spent the night in Bankotsu's room, then did they…? He shivered at the thought.

* * *

At breakfast, everyone except Jakotsu was there. "Now what's he up to?" Sango sighed. But shuddered when she noticed Hiten. He seemed to be staring at her all morning. 

Bankotsu seemed to notice too, because he was sitting right beside her with his arm around her as if to tell Hiten that she's off limits.

They finally heard Jakotsu babbling in the hall, but the thing was, everyone was here. So who was he talking to?

They could make out another voice as well, but none that they've heard of.

Jakotsu finally emerged. "Hey guys! I want you to meet my new friend!"

"Don't tell me," Renkotsu mocked, "it's an apple this time."

Suikotsu let out a dramatic gasp and stood up. "Jakotsu! Say it isn't so!" he wailed.

"It isn't so." Jakotsu chirped. "Guys- and girl- this is Stewie!" he held up a little baby with an oddly shaped head.

Everyone stared at him. Bankotsu cleared his throat. "Umm… Jakotsu?" he mumbled. "You do realize that's a baby, right?" He smacked his head when Jakotsu nodded. "You're supposed to kill it! You idiot!"

The baby walked over to him and looked at him strangely. "I like you. When the world is mine, your death shall be quick and painless."

Bankotsu looked at him and patted his head. "Right… why don't you go find your mommy?"

Stewie looked at him with his wide eyes. "What did you just say?"

Jakotsu walked towards him. "Umm… Stewie-"

"Not now Jakotsu." Stewie interrupted. "You!" he pointed at Bankotsu, "You are a bawdy little monkey!"

Just then they heard a loud squeal, but it wasn't Jakotsu. Bankotsu's jaw fell when he saw who it was. "Sango!" he cried.

Sango grabbed Stewie and began cuddling him. "AWWWW! He's so cute!" Stewie screamed and leaped out of her arms.

Stewie pointed at Sango and narrowed his eyes. "Damn you vile woman! How dare you!" He cocked his head and his eyes widened. "I'm going to kill you."

Sango just giggled. Everyone just stared at her. That was certainly a side of Sango they have never seen before.

When Stewie noticed Renkotsu looking at him strangely, he trotted over a slapped him across the face. 'What the deuce are you looking at?" He snapped. Then he made a strange face. "Now look what you've done! I've gone and soiled myself!"

Stewie ran a small distance away and quickly turned around and pulled out his death ray. "Victory is mine!" he shouted and shot. Everyone easily dodged it. "Blast!" Stewie cried and ran into the temple.

"Who raised _him_?" Sango asked as Stewie disappeared.

* * *

Jakotsu ran after Stewie. He finally found him in a room writing something on a notepad. "Now lets see." Stewie thought to himself. "The bald man must die, so shall that vile woman. Oh yes, and that little punk with the braid as well! Muahahaha… they will all die! 

"Stewie?" Jakotsu peeped.

"Ah, Jakotsu. You are just in time for my evil plan!" Stewie said evily.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "Stewie! I told you, no evil plotting against my friends!"

* * *

LOL i know it's really weird... but c;mon! It's Stewie! He's the best character from Family Guy! Don't worry, he doesn't stay very long!BTW, Hiten does NOT like Sango. He's actually here for another purpose. Just thought you should know...R&R 


	20. Fight At The River

**Chapter 20: Fight At The River**

A few weeks later, Sango was bringing some sake back to the storeroom. She opened the door and shrieked when she saw Stewie gulping a bucket. Everyone came running and gasped when they saw him.

"Bottoms up!" Stewie hiccupped. Sango grabbed the bucket from Stewie. "Jakotsu! How could you let Stewie drink this? He's a baby!"

Stewie tried to stand but he kept loosing his balance. "Damn you and such!" he shouted. "I will show you no mercy!"

Sango shoved the bucket in Jakotsu's hands and picked up Stewie.

"Put me down! I will kill you!" Stewie ordered.

"What have you been teaching him!" Sango demanded. She smacked him across the face.

Stewie laughed. "Ha ha! Serves you right for 'teaching' me bad things. Hit him again! Hit him again!" he chanted.

Sango looked at him. "Now Stewie. We don't talk like that."

"Yes we do." Bankotsu blurted out. Sango shot him an evil glare and turned back to Stewie. "You say nice words. Maybe you need some quiet time."

"Nooooooo!" Stewie bellowed. "Is this about me killing you? It was nothing personal. Just a joke!" He kept complaining as Sango brought him to a room.

She put him down on a pillow and gave him a teddy bear that appeared out of nowhere. "Here you go. Have a little nap, OK?" and with that, she left the room.

* * *

Stewie got up after a while and crept out of his room. He ran outside. "I've got to get out of this place!" Stewie mumbled to himself. Ginkotsu stopped him.

"Move you big hunk of metal!" Stewie snapped. But Ginkotsu didn't budge. "I said move!" Stewie shouted as he kicked Ginkotsu. "Blast!" Stewie cried as he hopped on one foot and held the other. "How dare you!" he shouted.

Ginkotsu smirked. "Why don't you just kiss my shiny metal ass!"

"Ha ha. That's so funny! It's so funny how you can take the saying 'kiss my ass' and make it suit you personally by adding 'shiny metal' onto it! You are indeed a clever robot! Haha! You're so funny!" Stewie snapped. "Speaking of ass, why don't you make yourself useful and wipe mine?" He took out his death ray and shot. Ginkotsu exploded into tiny pieces. "Victory is mine!" Stewie shouted and trotted out of the castle.

Everyone came out to see what the noise was. They all gasped when they saw Ginkotsu, or his parts anyway.

"Did Stewie really do this?" Jakotsu asked shakily.

"He was an evil child, that's for sure." Hiten sputtered. Everyone nodded. They all went back inside, not really caring that Ginkotsu died.

* * *

Sango woke up in the middle of the night trembling a little bit. She had another dream, but it was different this time. Somehow, she felt a strange presence inside her, and she could still feel it. She didn't how, but it was just… there.

Feeling the need to clear her mind, Sango quickly got changed to her armor and headed out.

The shuffling awoke Bankotsu. He moaned as he sat up and saw a shadow outside his door. He could just make out the figure when he saw the huge weapon.

Standing up, he grabbed Banryuu and decided to follow. He crept slowly behind her, being careful not to be spotted.

They must have been walking in circles for at least 20 minutes. Bankotsu noticed Sango was acting strangely. She wasn't her usual self.

Normally, when she went out for a night stroll, it was to take out her anger. She always seemed to be looking for something to kill. But this time, she was hardly paying attention to what was around her. Bankotsu had counted more than 10 things that Sango would have killed any other night.

She finally stopped on a bridge over a river. Sango smiled. She had the perfect view of the moon from where she was.

She looked up in surprise when she saw Hiten walk up and lean against the rail beside her. Sango felt herself become uneasy.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

Sango looked away. "Nothing. I just came to get some fresh air, that's all."

Bankotsu glared at Hiten from a bush. He knew that doornail was up to something, but he didn't want to blow his cover. Not yet.

Hiten continued. "You shouldn't be out here all alone. You don't know what kind of creeps are out there." As he said that, Bankotsu could see something strange in Hiten's eyes. They were lying eyes.

But something even more alarming caught his eye. Hiten was holding something behind his back. A weapon. Bankotsu could see the flicker of a dagger. Hiten didn't come here to for their help, he came to kill Sango!

He was just putting on an act the whole time, and he fell for it. How could he be so stupid? But there was no time to get mad at himself. Hiten was already getting the knife ready to slash.

Bankotsu dived out of the bush just as Hiten swung the knife at Sango. She avoided it, but it slashed her arm a little bit. Bankotsu quickly punched Hiten and let him slam into the rail, then went in for another punch. But the bridge gave in, and all three of them fell into the river.

Sango opened her eyes and found herself underwater. She instantly began looking for Bankotsu. Hiten and him strangling each other underwater, but she couldn't tell who was winning.

Sango quickly swam to the surface and shot out of the water. She took in some air and dived back down. She tried to pull Hiten off Bankotsu, but he roughly pushed her away.

Sango took out her sword and slash Hiten in the face. She stared in horror when there was only a scratch. It should have left a bad wound. It wasn't possible to leave a mere scratch unless… he was a demon!

Sango took hold of the Hiraikotsu. She didn't know how well it would work underwater, but there was no time. She threw her weapon at Hiten, praying that it wouldn't hit Bankotsu.

To her relief, it worked. Hiten looked up and dodged it just in time. Bankotsu took this chance to swim to the surface, but Hiten grabbed his leg and held him down.

The Hiraikotsu was coming back to Sango, but instead of catching it, she let it fly back to Hiten.

Hiten let go of Bankotsu and dodges the weapon again. He was growing tired of this little game. He turned back to Bankotsu, but he was already at the surface.

Bankotsu saw Sango emerge and was about to go back under to fight Hiten. He let out a cry of alarm as the Hiraikotsu shot out of the water and just missed him. It flew into the sky and landed on the ground.

Suddenly, Sango let out a cry and was yanked underwater again. Bankotsu dived in after her and saw Hiten trying to choke her. Bankotsu swam over and shoved Hiten off her. He quickly grabbed Sango, who was knocked out, and swam to the surface.

* * *

You likey? I didn't leave you on a cliff hanger! R&R! 


	21. Thunder Brothers

**Chapter 21: Thunder Brothers**

The Shichinintai arrived just as Bankotsu was scrambling out of the water. Sango coughed and gasped for air. After Bankotsu was sure she was OK, he helped her up and led her over to the others.

He grabbed Banryuu from the bush and headed back to the river. Hiten finally shot out of the water, and Bankotsu got Banryuu ready. He had a score to settle.

Bankotsu smirked. "Do you really think you can beat me without a weapon?" but looked up in confusion as Hiten stared at the clouds. He had a smile from ear to ear on his face.

As if on cue, a crack of thunder filled the sky, followed by an ugly demon flying around on a cloud. It carried a large staff.

As it landed, it threw the staff to Hiten, who caught it with one hand. "There you are brother!" the thing shouted.

"Thanks Monten!" Hiten shouted back. "You were saying?" he smirked at Bankotsu. But he didn't wait for a response. Without warning, he leaped into the sky and flaming wheels appeared on his feet, allowing him to fly.

He shot a lightning bolt at them, and Bankotsu responded with Banryuusen (Dragon Hammer). Hiten easily dodged it. Bankotsu clenched his fists with frustration. How could he defeat Hiten if he couldn't fly? Unless…

He looked back at the others, being sure to watch Hiten from the corner of his eye. He saw Sango, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Kyoukotsu, and… Kirara! Perfect.

"Kirara!" he shouted back to her. "I need your help!" The two-tailed feline quickly transformed and ran over him.

Bankotsu hesitated. He'd seen Sango ride her plenty of times, but it still felt awkward. He realized that he had no time because Hiten was preparing to launch another attack.

He got on her back just as Hiten shot a lightning bolt and they flew off. Hiten shot a few more bolts at them, but Kirara dodged them all.

Bankotsu smiled. This would be a lot easier. Kirara would dodge the attacks, while he could focus on fighting.

"Maybe we should help him!" Jakotsu suggested after about 5 minutes of nonstop combat.

There was an evil chuckle behind them. "You wont have time for that." Monten warned. "You'll be too busy fighting me!" He opened his mouth and a large thunderbolt formed. It shot out and headed straight for them. Kyoukotsu stepped in front of them.

"I won't let you hurt my brothers!" he roared, his mighty voice echoing the sky. The loud sound made the ground rumble causing Sango and a few others to lose their balance.

The large beam hit Kyoukotsu right in the stomach. They all stared in horror as the massive body fell backwards. They barely got out of the way when it hit the ground, but it caused them all to go flying.

Sango let out a cry of pain as she hit the ground, causing Bankotsu to look away from his battle. Hiten took advantage of that moment and shot more lightning bolts at him. Bankotsu's concentration went back to his battle. He would just have to trust his brothers to keep her safe.

Renkotsu helped Sango to her feet. Monten chuckled as Kyoukotsu turned to bone. He turned to Jakotsu and Suikotsu, and began walking towards them. His mouth began glowing from a thunderbolt.

Sango acted quickly. She grabbed the Hiraikotsu and threw it at Monten, hard. To her surprise, it sliced him in half as if he wasn't even there. They stared in disbelief as Monten fell to the ground

"Monten!" Hiten cried as he rushed over to his younger brother's side. Tears streamed down his cheek as he mourned over the dead demon. "No Monten, you just can't die!"

After what seemed like an eternity, the Hiraikotsu made it's way back. Hiten watched angrily as Sango caught it smoothly with her hand, the edges glazed with fresh blood.

Hiten slowly rose to his feet. He was disgusted that his brother's blood was stained on that wench's hands. "How dare you!" he snarled at her. "How dare you strike down my younger brother!" he clenched his fists. "I will kill you with my bare hands!"

Renkotsu quickly jumped in front of Sango and spat his fire beer thingy out, creating a line between Hiten and them.

Hiten smirked. "You fools." He chuckled. "Do you honestly think you can beat me with such petty attacks?" He suddenly looked around in alarm realizing that he was completely surrounded by the Shichinintai.

He could see silhouettes of each member of the Shichinintai, and then he saw Bankotsu's shadow. Hiten felt like he was in hell. After a moment, Bankotsu emerged from the flames and stood in front of Hiten.

"Let's finish this." He said in an angry voice. Hiten shot a bolt at him, but Bankotsu easily blocked it with Banryuu. He did a couple of flips until he was floating in the air and raised his halberd. It turned bright yellow and shot a bolt of lightning to the clouds.

"You're not the only one who can use lightning attacks!" he called down to Hiten. "Ryuuraisen! (Dragon Thunder) "

Sango and the others immediately ran into the trees, knowing that Bankotsu couldn't control his lightning. Sango almost made it to safety, but a bolt of lightning struck right behind her, knocking her onto the ground. She fell unconscious. Kirara flew over to her and tried to shield her from the lightning, but was only knocked out herself.

Bankotsu looked nervously down at Sango. He didn't want to hurt her, but if he didn't finish off Hiten, she would most likely die. He looked over at Hiten, who had scratches and bruises all over him, as did Bankotsu.

Bankotsu spun his Banryuu. "Banryuusen!" Hiten was surrounded by flames, dust, and Banryuusen so he couldn't see anything.

Bankotsu dived into the cloud of dust where Hiten was. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach, but he quickly swung his Banryuu in that direction. He couldn't see, but he heard a cry of pain and then a thump.

Everything cleared up and Bankotsu could see Hiten's body on the ground covered in blood.

He rushed over to Sango and knelt down beside her. "Sango, I'm so sorry!" he said, gently brushing her hair out of her face. "Please forgive me!"

Gently, he picked up Sango and began walking towards the castle. But he was too weak. He collapsed on the ground and leaned against the tree with Sango still in his arms. He tried his best to stay awake, but his eyes were too heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

R&R! 


	22. Sango's Visit To A Certain Miko

**Chapter 22: Sango's Visit To A Certain Miko**

When Bankotsu woke up the next morning, Sango was not there. Panicking, he quickly sat up, but clenched his wounds tightly. He realized that his tunic was removed and replaced with bandages.

Kirara, who was sleeping beside him, also had a bandage on her leg.

"Bankotsu!" Sango called to him.

Bankotsu looked up with relief to see Sango walking towards him. She was carrying a few containers of water.

"I'm glad you're awake!" she said cheerfully, although Bankotsu could tell that she was in pain herself. Part of her armor, he saw, had been removed and was replace with a bandage that stretched from below her knee to her ankle. She also had a small patch on her cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Then she realized that he was looking at her leg. "Oh, it's nothing," she assured him. "I'm fine, really."

"No," he said. "It's not nothing. It's my fault from using Ryuuraisen. I should never have-"

"Bankotsu," she interrupted, putting her hand on his. "It's fine." She handed him some water. "Here, drink up."

He took it gratefully and drank it right away.

"I was just wondering…" Sango said as he took another container and began drinking it. "Were you following me last night? I mean, it almost seemed like you were jealous…"

Bankotsu's eyes shot open and he began choking on the water. He took another sip and began breathing heavily. Then he cleared his throat. "I wasn't jealous." He told her firmly. "And I wasn't following you. I just happened to be in that part of the woods," He paused. "Besides, what is there to be jealous about?"

"That's what I thought. But you sure seemed edgy whenever Hiten was around. And what exactly _were_ you doing in the woods anyways?"

Bankotsu's face turned bright red. "Well… I… uhh… Hey! Is there anymore water?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

Sango raised an eyebrow as she passed him some more water. _You're not a very good liar,_ she thought to herself.

On the way to the castle, Sango stopped in her tracks. She stared long and hard at the trees beside her.

"Sango, what is it?" Bankotsu asked.

"Go ahead without me." Sango told him. "I have to do something."

Bankotsu looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean? I can't go on without you!"

"Please," she begged. "I must do this alone. It won't take long. I'll be back before you know it."

Bankotsu wasn't convinced, but he agreed anyway. "OK."

* * *

Sango staggered through the bushes for what seemed like an eternity before she finally reached a temple. She could sense a strong presence coming from it.

"Hello?" Sango called. "Is anyone here?"

The door slid open and a young woman opened the door. Sango guessed that she was a priestess.

"What business do you have here?" the priestess asked.

"I need to talk to you" Sango replied.

The priestess looked at her for a moment, and then told her to come in.

Sango sat down on the floor, as did the priestess. "I've… been having these weird feelings lately. I was hoping you could tell me what they are."

The priestess looked at her with cold eyes. "You have a jewel shard in your neck," she remarked, "and it's tainted. Who are you?"

"Look, if you're not going to help me…" Sango stood up.

But the priestess motioned her to sit back down. "I'm sorry to insult you. Please, sit."

Sango sat back down, "By the way, what's you're name?"

The priestess smiled. "My name is Kikyou. And like you, I am also dead."

Sango stared at her. "Oh, Kikyou-sama! I didn't recognize you!"

Kikyou looked at her strangely. "Have we met before?"

Sango nodded. "You probably don't recognize me, but I used to travel with InuYasha."

Kikyou did not even flinch when Sango mentioned InuYasha, but Sango could tell she was interested. "Tell me," she said, "what has InuYasha been up to these days?"

Sango shrugged her shoulders. "Your guess is as good as mine. I don't travel with him anymore."

Kikyou nodded. "Right, I suppose you wouldn't. Anyway, you say you've been feeling strange lately? Explain to me these feelings you receive."

Sango tried to think of the best way to describe them. "It's like… a strange presence is inside me, but I just can't grasp what it is."

Kikyou looked at her for a long time, as if she were seeing right through her. After at least 2 minutes, she looked at Sango again and smiled.

"What?" Sango asked. "What is it?"

* * *

When Bankotsu arrived back at the castle, Jakotsu was waiting for him. But the others were nowhere in sight.

"Hey Jakotsu," Bankotsu asked, "where's Suikotsu and Renkotsu?"

Jakotsu sighed. "Their kind of drunk…"

As if on cue, Renkotsu and Suikotsu came out of the temple, although Renkotsu was running… I mean skipping over. He let out a loud squeal.

"Oh my gosh! You're back!" he cried. "Tell me everything, I'm here, I'm listening- No wait! Me first. OK, so I was like baking cookies, because cookies are like, good…when I saw a spider! I know, don't say it. YUCK! Anyhoo, so I'm like freaking out, right? So I take a cookie, and squashed it. Then I gave it to Jakotsu."

Jakotsu nodded, then looked at Renkotsu. "HEY!"

Renkotsu continued. "And then, when I was watering the flowers, I saw a cute little bunny! So I'm like, 'Awww' and then it ran away. And so I went inside to comb my hair- oh, wait! Silly me, I don't have any! But I went inside anyways and- Oh, fudge I broke a nail! I'll just go freshen up!" he blew them a kiss. "Love ya, bye!"

In the background, we can hear Renkotsu singing, "♪ I'm walkin' on sunshine! Wo-oa! I'm walkin' on sunshine! Wo-o-oa! And don't ya feel good? Hey! ♪"

Everyone was silent as Renkotsu skipped inside to do God know what, when suddenly Jakotsu blurted out, "Holy crap! Renkotsu's a chick!"

They all nodded. It was silent, until Suikotsu began giggling.

"What's so funny?" Bankotsu asked. Suikotsu instantly burst out laughing.

Jakotsu cocked his head. "Suikotsu?" Suikotsu started laughing even harder.

"Umm…" Bankotsu began, but Suikotsu fell to the ground laughing. "What's wrong with you?" Bankotsu shouted, starting to get freaked out. Suikotsu had tears in his eyes now. He couldn't seem to stop.

"It seems every time we speak, he laughs harder!" Jakotsu remarked. Suikotsu was now pounding the ground, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No, you think?" Bankotsu asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow as Suikotsu's face turned bright red.

None of them said a word after that, afraid that Suikotsu might die from laughing so much.

Just then, Renkotsu came back. "It's OK guys, I saved the nail! Nothing a nail file can't-"

Bankotsu and Jakotsu dived at Renkotsu and covered his mouth, but it was to late. Suikotsu started laughing all over again.

Bankotsu sighed. "OK, Suikotsu and Renkotsu have officially gone nuts. They must have drank some really strong stuff to go this crazy. We shouldn't drink it or- Hello? Are you even listening?"

Jakotsu was standing up, but you could hear him snoring. Bankotsu hit him on the shoulder. "Huh? What? Did you say something?"

"Jakotsu!" Bankotsu shouted.

"Sorry big brother," Jakotsu said, wiping drool off of his mouth, "but you were starting to bore me. Please don't turn into a know-it-all like Renkotsu!"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, but suddenly remembered Suikotsu. He looked down and saw him on the ground. He was laughing so hard that there was no noise coming out of his mouth. Finally, after he could take no more, he fainted.

* * *

Yes... I had fun with this chapter... Funny story for u guys! I thought I added this chapter, but then when I was looking on my account today, i realized that it had been sitting there for god knows how long without being posted... he he... funny huh? R&R please!


	23. Nani? You're What?

**Chapter 23: Nani? You're What?**

* * *

That night, everyone was back to normal. Bankotsu and Jakotsu had found some water and gave it to Renkotsu and Suikotsu. Now they were eating a not so good meal cooked by Jakotsu.

"Once again we're waiting for Sango" Jakotsu complained. He looked at Bankotsu and smirked. "You'd wonder what she does while we're not around…"

Bankotsu's eyes shot open and he spat out his drink. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Jakotsu replied casually. "It's just, don't you ever get suspicious of why she's always going off on her own? And not telling you where?"

Renkotsu and Suikotsu looked at each other knowingly. Jakotsu was always doing this to poor Bankotsu. And Bankotsu fell for it every time.

"Don't listen to him Bankotsu," Suikotsu said. "You know he's just toying with you. Besides, Sango wouldn't do that. I'm sure she has her reasons for doing whatever she's doing." And before Bankotsu could argue, he added, "And don't take that the wrong way!"

They finally heard shuffling coming from outside. There was a crash from the gates, along with Sango cursing.

Renkotsu and Suikotsu looked at Bankotsu. "Now what did you do?"

"Somebody's busted!" Jakotsu taunted. Suikotsu punched him in the head and accidentally knocked him out.

Bankotsu blinked. "Nothing, I think…" Kirara gave a tiny mew and hid behind Bankotsu. He stood up and began to walk over to the gates.

But Sango beat him to it. She stomped over to him. "Bankotsu you jerk!" she screamed as she slapped him, hard.

Bankotsu stared at her and rubbed his cheek. "What was that for?"

She glared at him. "You idiot!" she shouted. "I'm pregnant and it's all your fault!"

Bankotsu's heart stopped. He felt really dizzy. "Your… I… how…" he looked back at the others. They were staring at him with the most priceless expressions on their faces. "But… it's… it's not my fault! I…"

"Shut up!" Sango screamed. Then she ran to her room crying.

Bankotsu was too afraid to look back at the others. He didn't know what they would say.

"You didn't do anything, huh?" Suikotsu reminded him of how he said he didn't do anything.

Renkotsu looked at him strangely "Well, is it your child?"

"Well… I… umm…" Bankotsu said, looking away. Renkotsu raised an eyebrow. Bankotsu sighed. "Well… maybe…"

While Suikotsu and Renkotsu were talking and arguing, Bankotsu was able to slip away. He tiptoed down to Sango's room. They _really_ needed to talk.

He slid the door open and found Sango sitting on the floor. She wasn't crying, but he could tell she was upset. As he got closer, he could see that she kept looking at her stomach, and touched it a few times.

He knew that it must be hard; to know that there is a baby in your stomach. "Hey Sango?" he spoke gently. She looked up at him. He expected her to be angry or sad, but she wasn't. She only smiled.

Bankotsu looked at her weirdly. _Why is she smiling?_ He wondered, _I thought she was upset._ He soon realized that the smile was fake. It was merely to hide her sadness and confusion.

Sango's smile faded and she looked at the ground again.

"I'm sorry Sango," Bankotsu said, putting his arm around her. But she shook her head.

"No, I'm the one who's sorry. I should never have yelled at you, or put the blame on you either. I guess I was still in shock." She hugged her knees.

"It's OK," he said, trying to cheer her up. "Maybe this won't be so bad."

Sango forced a smile. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"C'mon, lets go get something to eat." He said, getting up.

But Sango hesitated. "I don't know…"

Bankotsu smiled. "Don't worry, the others won't give you a hard time. If they do, then they'll be hearing from my fist!"

Sango laughed. "OK."

But supper was still awkward. Sango noticed everyone staring at her. Everyone except for Jakotsu, who didn't even know about it.

"Would somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?" he shouted. "Everyone's acting really strange! Am I missing something?"

Suikotsu cleared his throat. "Oh, nothing much. Sango's just having a baby, that's all…"

Jakotsu squealed. "A baby? Really? Oh, that's great! We should be celebrating!"

He went over to Sango and knelt down to her stomach. "Hello? Is anyone in there? It's your uncle Jakotsu!"

Sango lifted her fist and punched him on the head. "Do you mind?" she snapped.

Jakotsu looked at the ground. "Sorry, I just thought it might be lonely. Besides, you're supposed to talk to it."

Sango grunted. "Don't be stupid Jakotsu! Besides, it can't even hear you!" she took a bite of her food. But she took what Jakotsu said to heart. _Am I really supposed to talk to it?_ She wondered.

"So what are you going to call it?" Suikotsu asked.

Sango didn't say anything. She hadn't really thought about it. She wasn't sure if she was even ready to think about it.

"Well?" Suikotsu asked impatiently.

"I don't know," Sango replied silently.

This time it was Renkotsu who asked a question before. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know," Sango replied again.

"What do you want it to be?" Jakotsu asked excitedly.

Sango was growing rather tired of these stupid questions. "I don't know!" she answered, louder this time.

The questions continued for at least another 10 minutes, before Sango finally had enough. "Look, I told you a dozen times, _I don't know_! So just leave me alone!" She stomped off to her room.

"What's with her?" Jakotsu snorted.

Suikotsu answered. "She's pregnant. What do you expect? Of course she's going to be moody!" he noticed everyone looking at him. "It's the doctor talking!" he said quickly.

* * *

Dum Dum Dum! I can just see everyones face when Sango told them! LOL! R&R please 


	24. 5 Months Later

I just love this chapter. Jakotsu tries to think of names for Sango's baby!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24: 5 Months Later**

Five months past, and Sango's baby grew in size along with it. She was getting pretty fat.

Sango was expecting everyone to tease her about it, but instead they treated her really nice. They would often ask if they could bring her anything or if she needed help with something.

Sango still had no idea what to call it. She had been visiting Kikyou often lately, just to make sure her baby was still healthy. The Shichinintai was lying low, too. They figured they should draw as little attention as possible to the temple.

What worried Bankotsu the most was InuYasha. He was worried that he would attack and find out about Sango. It almost happened too. He was in the woods when he found InuYasha dangerously close to the temple, so he lured them away.

Everyone was getting overly excited about the baby now. Sango said she even felt it kick a few times. It was hard for the guys because Sango was getting pretty demanding, and a lot more moody.

Just one tiny mistake was enough to make her explode.

One day Jakotsu made a big mistake. They were eating supper.

"Hey Sango, the baby is getting big! It's going to be so cute! I can't wait to be an uncle!" Jakotsu said in a singsong voice. Everyone chuckled, except Sango, who burst out crying.

"What's wrong Sango?" Bankotsu asked.

"You… you…" she whimpered. "YOU GUYS ARE JUST LAUGHING AT ME BECAUSE I'M FAT!" she wailed as she ran out of the room. Everyone was silent, then about five minutes later, Sango came back with a huge smile on her face. "Hey! What's for supper?" Everyone's jaw fell.

* * *

Sango and Jakotsu were sitting in Sango's room trying to think of names.

"How about… Kyabetsu!" Jakotsu suggested, a little too over excitedly.

"Umm… Jakotsu?" Sango poked him on the shoulder. "I'm not going to name it _Cabbage_…"

"Oh. Shiizu?"

"Cheese."

"Meushi?"

"Cow."

"Nasu?"

"Eggplant."

"Yagi?"

"Goat."

"Burashi?"

"Hairbrush."

"Budo?"

"Jakotsu! Stop thinking of stupid names!" Sango shouted.

There was a long pause before Jakotsu blurted out, "What's a _hairbrush_?"

* * *

"Bankotsu!" Sango called. "I'm leaving now!" Bankotsu came and helped her on Kirara. He had given up on asking her where she was going. Sango took off and Bankotsu went back to whatever he was doing.

When Sango arrived, she began to call for Kikyou, but she was nowhere in sight. "Kikyou-sama? Are you here?" Sango went around back and gasped.

Kikyou was lying on the ground unconscious. She had many scrapes and bruises. Sango rushed to her side and lightly shook her.

"Kikyou-sama? Kikyou-sama, wake up!" she begged.

Kikyou slowly opened her eyes, and then gasped when she saw Sango beside her. "Sango! Run, get out of here!" she warned.

"What happened to you, Kikyou-sama?" Sango asked.

"It came here. It was looking for you!" Kikyou shouted. "You have to get our of here before it comes back!"

"But what will happen to you?" Sango cried.

"It won't come after me," Kikyou explained. "It's after you. If it finds you here now, you're finished. Now go!"

Sango hesitated, but she obeyed Kikyou and jumped on Kirara. A loud sound filled the air. Sango cried out in alarm. The sound came again, louder this time. Although she couldn't see it, she could tell it was getting closer.

Something shot out of the sky, but Kirara dodged!_ I don't understand, _she thought,_ why is it after me?_ The thing shot out of the sky a few more times, and Kirara dodged them all again.

Sango finally saw the temple below her. "Bankotsu!" she screamed. "Help!"

Bankotsu instantly came out of the castle, along with the others. Sango was relieved to see them. When she landed, she dived into Bankotsu's arms.

"Something's after me!" she wailed.

"What is it?" Bankotsu asked, looking up at the sky. But he saw nothing.

"I don't know!" Sango said, gasping for breath. "It just started chasing me. I can't see it, but I can hear it. It kept shooting things down at me!"

The sky grew dark and the noise grew louder. Kirara's fur stuck up and she began to growl. The others got their weapons ready. The thing roared in the sky again, then disappeared.

"What the hell was that thing?" Renkotsu asked confused.

"Well whatever it was, it's gone now," Suikotsu remarked.

Bankotsu led Sango inside to her room. She sat down in her bed, Bankotsu kneeling beside her.

"Sango, what happened back there? Are you alright?" Bankotsu asked worriedly.

Sango nodded shakily. "I've been going for the past few months is a temple. I've been visiting a priestess to make sure the baby is healthy."

"OK," Bankotsu said, "and…"

Sango continued. "Well, I went there today and found the priestess had been attacked. It turns out whatever attacked her was looking for me! She told me to leave, in case it came back. So I did, and that's when it started chasing me in the sky."

"What could be after you?" Bankotsu wondered. "Do you know anyone who has a grudge on you?"

Sango's eyes widened. "Naraku…"

Bankotsu's heart stopped. Did she just say Naraku? The demon he wasn't supposed to mention around his comrades? How did she find out about him?

"Naraku is a demon I was seeking when I traveled with InuYasha. He's the only one I know who has a grudge against me!"

Bankotsu didn't respond. Surely it wasn't Naraku who did this. They were allies. But what if it was him? Was that why he didn't want the others to know about him?

"Do you really think this Naraku would come after you?" Bankotsu asked.

Sango shrugged. "I don't see what the point would be. I haven't seen him for over 10 years! Why would he choose now to attack, and why me? It's mostly InuYasha and Kagome that he hates." She shook her head. "No, I don't think it was Naraku."

Bankotsu sighed with relief, but he still had a bad feeling in his gut. He wasn't sure if he could trust Naraku anymore. He hadn't even met the guy yet! _Maybe I should talk to the others about this,_ he thought.

* * *

Good Bankie! You're figuring things out now! R&R please!


	25. Renkotsu's Wrong Move

Don't let the title freak you out. Renkotsu **does not do anything** nasty, but Bankotsu might think otherwise... horror music

BTW there are many Scary Movie 3 scenes in this chappie... i don't own Scary Movie 3, but it doesn't take a genius to figure that out... oh and I forgot to mention earlier (not that there's any need to, but i feel special when I make disclaimers... amkes me look professional-) I do ot own Stewie either. Tee hee!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Renkotsu's Wrong Move**

Bankotsu talked the incident over with the guys, but he was careful not to mention Naraku. It was bad enough that Sango already knew about him.

They were right in the middle of a conversation when they heard a shriek come from Sango's room, followed by a loud thud. They rushed down the hall to see what it was.

Halfway down the hall, they saw a shadowed figure leave Sango's room holding a knife.

"Hey!" Bankotsu shouted angrily. "Stop!" but it was already gone.

When they looked in Sango's room, they saw her huddled in a corner, whimpering softly. Bankotsu rushed over to her and hugged her. "Sango, what happened?"

Sango tried to speak, but she was too shaken up. It took her a while before she could finally talk, but she could only make out a few words.

"He… tried to…my baby…" she gently rubbed her stomach and sobbed quietly.

Bankotsu looked at her arm and noticed that it was badly bleeding. Whatever was chasing Sango was after the baby, not her.

"It's OK now," he told her, trying to comfort her. "He's gone."

After a few minutes, Sango finally calmed down. "Why?" she asked him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Why is someone trying to kill my baby?"

Bankotsu just hugged her tightly. He didn't know what to tell her. He looked up at the others, who shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

The Shichinintai were extra cautious over the next few days. No one was ever to far away from Sango. They took turns keeping an eye on her, to make sure there were no more attacks.

Bankotsu watched her the most, because he spent the most time with her. Renkotsu watched her the second most, because he "volunteered" to. Suikotsu was third most, because Jakotsu was hardly allowed to have a shift. He always went a little over board.

One time, Jakotsu was pacing back and forth in front of Sango's room, marching as if he were in an army.

Suddenly he went running up to Renkotsu. "Hey, Renkotsu!" he shouted, being surprisingly serious. "The squirrels are acting strange!"

Renkotsu raised an eyebrow. "We don't have any squirrels Jakotsu."

"Yes we do!" Jakotsu shouted. He opened at door. Renkotsu looked in and cried out in alarm when he saw what was in the room. It was fill with squirrels; black ones, gray ones, short ones, fat ones, you name it!

Jakotsu picked one up. "I call this one…" he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, "… Linda."

Renkotsu stared at him with disgust, and then slowly closed the door, leaving Jakotsu in there with his squirrels. As he was leaving, he heart Jakotsu shouting to one of them. "Wait! Linda baby come back! I can change! Just give me another chance!" Suddenly there was a thud and then silence.

Renkotsu shook his head in disbelief. _That dude gets stupider everyday!_ He thought.

Renkotsu realized that no one else was at the temple, so he would have to take a shift now. He walked towards Sango's room and slid the door open a crack. When he looked in, he saw her sitting up in her bed with her back facing him.

Renkotsu could hear her talking, but not to him. She was murmuring soothing words to her baby.

"Umm… Sango?" Renkotsu spoke quietly.

Sango turned around and put her finger on her lips to shush him, then motioned him to come in.

He tiptoed over and sat down. Sango was looking at her stomach, smiling.

"Do you hear that?" she asked excitedly. Renkotsu shook his head. She giggled. "No, of course you can't" she murmured. "It's moving… and I heard it make a noise. It might have been my imagination but still…"

Renkotsu looked at her in surprise. "It's moving?" Sango nodded. "It's been kicking all night."

"Why would it do that?" he asked.

"I dunno. I guess there's nothing else for it to do…" she said smiling, giggling a bit.

Renkotsu twitched. _She's so pretty when she smiles…_ he thought to himself. He sighed. _Life is so unfair._

Sango rubbed her stomach gently. Renkotsu did not understand why she did this. He had seen Bankotsu rub her stomach when him and Sango were cuddling (much to Renkotsu's annoyance). It's like they were trying to pet the infant or something.

"I never thought it would be this exciting…" Sango sighed.

Renkotsu stood up. "Well, here's your food. I'll let you get some rest now," he closed the door behind him as he left, but when he turned around; Bankotsu was standing right there, making Renkotsu jump.

Bankotsu was glaring at him. "And just what were _you_ doing in there?" he asked in a cold, harsh voice.

Renkotsu had a straight face on. "I was just bringer her some food. You got a problem with that?"

"Yes I do! It's Jakotsu's turn to bring her food, not yours. And I'm pretty sure you're not Jakotsu."

"Well, Jakotsu's a little busy. Go see for yourself," he motioned to the squirrel room.

Bankotsu opened the door and yelled when a squirrel jumped on his head and covered his eyes. "I can't see! RENKOTSU!" Bankotsu growled. He grabbed the squirrel and threw it back into the room (AN: Poor squirrel! What did it ever do? A moment of silence for the squirrel… OK back to the story-). But when he turned around, Renkotsu was long gone.

Bankotsu opened Sango's room and peeped in. She was fast asleep. He sighed with relief and sat down outside her door.

* * *

For the next few days, everything was calm. There were no more attacks. They figured it was probably just some demons that held a grudge on the demon slayers.

Kirara always stayed with Sango, just in case.

* * *

One night, Suikotsu (who was in doctor form) was bringing Sango her meal. She sat up and smiled at him, and he gave a tiny smirk.

"Suikotsu," she asked, "don't you have a girlfriend or anything?"

Suikotsu sighed. "I used to have a wife, but then she died."

Sango's eyes widened. "That's terrible! How did she die? If you don't mind telling me that is…"

Suikotsu sighed. "She was hit by a horse." Suikotsu told his little sob story to Sango.

Flashback

_Suikotsu was walking home from work, when a woman from his village came up to him with tears in her eyes._

_"It's your wife, John," she replied slowly._

_"Actually, my name is Sui- wait, what about my wife?" he asked worriedly._

"_She was hit by a horse." The woman replied._

_Suikotsu shook his head. "I don't understand…"_

_"The horse is the only thing keeping her alive_

"_Watch," the woman told him, and she took out a hot dog (without the bun). She carefully split it in half down the center._

_Suikotsu looked confused. "She broke her wiener?"_

_The woman looked at what she was holding, rolled her eyes and threw it away. Then she took out a taco. "Look at what happens to the taco." She told him firmly, and then split it in half too._

_Suikotsu shook his head. "Look, I don't understand all this doctor lingo, I want to see Annie!"_

_The woman almost exploded. "She's split in half!"_

"_You mean…" he took out a sub and split it the long way. "…down the middle"? (I don't know where they get the food BTW, lol)_

"_At the waist," she motioned to her waist._

"_You mean this is the last time I can spend with the top half?"_

_The woman nodded. They were finally getting somewhere! "Yes!. The horse is the only thing holding her together!"_

_Suikotsu nodded, and then made his voice a little lower. "Would I be able to squeeze a few minutes with the bottom half?"_

_The woman frowned. "I don't understand what you're…"_

"_Let me explain." He took a doughnut and a wiener and was about to put the wiener through the doughnut hole, but the woman stooped him._

"_John, go see Annie."_

"_For god's sake woman, it's Sui-" she cut him off._

"_Go!" she snapped. Suikotsu obediently went over to his wife._

"_Hey honey," he murmured when he got there. "How are you?"_

_Annie breathed a little bit, and then spoke. "Oh, I'm dieing John…"_

"_No, no. Don't talk like that! The horse barely - What did you just call me?"_

_His wife continued. "Look, John. I'm not going to make it. Promise me you won't ever marry."_

"_Why does everyone keep calling me john?" Suikotsu muttered, then he realized Annie was talking to him. "Huh? Oh, sure honey. Of course." He hugged her._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And no sex either."_

_Suikotsu's eyes widened. "What's that? I didn't quite catch that."_

"_No sex," she repeated._

"_Honey, something's wrong. You're not speaking clearly…"_

"_No sex… no sex… no sex… NO SEX!" she screamed after he kept babbling about not being able to hear her._

"_Poor Annie," Suikotsu began, closing her eyes as if she died. "We hardly new her. She will be missed greatly…"_

_Oh jeeze!" his wife muttered, then she pushed him away from her and grasped his collar. "Look, John. Tell your brother, to swim away…" _

"_Umm… I don't have a brother Annie. And my name isn't John either…"_

_Annie suddenly gasped in pain and died._

_Back to present_

He was suddenly aware of Sango waving her hand in front of his face. "Hello-o! Suikotsu? Anyone there?"

He quickly snapped out of it. "Oh, sorry Sango. I was just having a flashback…" He got up and left the room.

"Hey! What about my dinner?" Sango shouted after him, but he was already gone.

* * *

I just love Scary Movie 3! It's an awsome movie and it's so funny! I can just see Suikotsu doing that! R&R 


	26. Kill Another To Stay Alive

**Chapter 26: Kill Another To Stay Alive**

Bankotsu sat on a hill later that night. There were fireflies all around him. He found himself thinking about his past before he became a mercenary. A painful memory came back to him.

Flashback

_"Father!" Bankotsu cried as he ran up and hugged his dad. "Don't leave me! Take me with you!"_

_His father smiled. "Bankotsu, you are way too young to go off to war. You're only 10 years old!" he patted his son's head. "Besides," he added, "who's going to take care of your mother if you're not here?"_

_Bankotsu looked down at the ground. He hated it when his dad went off to war. Last time he cam back with terrible wounds._

_Bankotsu's mother put her hand on his shoulder as they watched the warriors leave. Bankotsu could feel tears forming, but he blinked them away._

_A few months later, when the warriors came back, Bankotsu rushed out to greet them. He looked excitedly at each one to see which one was his father._

_He was confused when he didn't see him. He saw a warrior walk over to his mother and whisper something in her ear. Bankotsu felt a jolt in his heart when he saw her face._

_He walked slowly over to her. "Mom?" he asked in a shaky voice. "Where's dad?"_

_She collapsed on her knees and threw her arms around him. She began crying and Bankotsu cried with her. He still didn't understand, but he knew something was wrong._

_Later he found out that his father was killed in the war. He died saving another warrior. Bankotsu was devastated. He never understood what war was. He didn't know what the warriors actually did there. He didn't know that you could die, or how painful it was._

_Sure, he knew you could get hurt. But children his age did not understand the concept of death. They didn't know how tragic it was until they actually experience the pain._

_Bankotsu understood at the funeral. He realized how terrible war was. The anger and pain it brought. To kill another just to stay alive. That's what the term meant to him._

_Bankotsu couldn't bare it any longer when they brought his father's coffin out. He ran off, away from the dreadful ceremony. He looked up at the stars. "Why?" he asked._

_Over the next few years, Bankotsu trained. He wanted to go to war now. He had made up his mind. All he could think about was avenging his father, but the training was rough and hard work._

_He was 15 before they finally let him go to war. On that day, Bankotsu was trembling with nervousness. He thought about this day for many years, but to have it actually come was a little frightening._

_"You nervous kid?" a warrior asked him._

_"Yeah, a little," Bankotsu answered._

_"I don't blame you," the warrior said. "I wish I could tell you it will be alright, but I can't promise you that you'll survive the battle." He looked over at Bankotsu, who stared at him in shock. "I don't mean to scare you boy, but you should know the truth. You can go back if you like. I won't stop you. You wouldn't be the first."_

_Bankotsu swallowed hard. "I'm not going to run away sir," he told him firmly._

_Two teenaged warriors walked up on either side of him. They were older than him and often teased him._

_"I'll bet you won't last 5 minutes on the battle field!" one said to him._

_"I'll bet he won't last 5 minutes before the battle even starts!" said the other. They both howled with laughter. Bankotsu ignored them. He would show those losers, he would show them all._

_When the battle started, Bankotsu braced himself as the warriors charged._

_He killed one warrior, but another one came from behind. Bankotsu moved out of the way and quickly killed him to._

_"Hey!" one of the boys called to him. "Get out of here! You'll only be in the way!"_

_Bankotsu tried to ignore him. He charged at another warrior, but his arm was cut._

_The boy shouted at him again. "I told you to get lost! What are you deaf?"_

_Bankotsu gritted his teeth. He sliced a warrior in half, but another one was coming in from behind. The boy killed him and grabbed Bankotsu by his collar._

_"Look, I'm not going to keep saving your sorry butt! You're too wimpy to fight a real battle this isn't a game! War isn't for losers like you so just- GAHHHH!" the boy let out a yelp of pain as Bankotsu stabbed him with his weapon._

_The other boy stared in terror as his friend fell to the ground. Bankotsu could feel anger rushing through him, anger that needed to get out._

_He began killing every warrior that crossed his path, including the ones on his side. Every time he killed one warrior, it wasn't enough, so he killed more. It seemed to satisfy the thirst that he had in his veins._

_By the time the battle was over, everyone had either fled to safety or had been killed. Bankotsu picked up a warrior's weapon and headed back to his village._

_When he arrived, everyone greeted him, but there was a murmur of confusion when no one else showed up._

_"Bankotsu!" his mother cried, running up to him. "Where's everyone else? Are they alive? Did you win the-" but he just pushed past her as if she wasn't even there._

_Everyone cautiously followed him as he opened the door to a room. They watched as he walked over to a giant halberd in the middle of the room._

_"Banryuu…" Bankotsu murmured to himself. He put his hand on it and tried to lift it._

_"Bankotsu, what are you thinking?" his mother shouted. "No man could possibly lift Banryuu on his own strength! You're not strong enough!"_

_Bankotsu flinched. Everyone kept telling him that, all his life. Every person that ever told him that was echoing through his head._

_"I'll show you," he mumbled._

_His mother looked at him strangely. "What did you say?" she asked._

_"I'll show you all!" he shouted angrily, making everyone jump. With one mighty heave, he lifted the halberd with one hand. He smirked. It felt light as a feather._

_The villagers stared at him in astonishment. His mother slowly moved forward. "Bankotsu?" she asked wearily._

_Bankotsu spun around and pointed Banryuu at them. "Damn you all! None of you had any faith in me! You probably didn't even think I would survive the war!"_

_"Bankotsu! You're scaring me!" his mother wailed._

_"Shut up!" he shouted. He swung his Banryuu and killed her instantly, along with a few other villagers. The rest of them shrieked and ran away. Bankotsu smirked and ran after them._

_Within 10 minutes, the whole village was destroyed._

End Of Flashback

Bankotsu shook his head to get rid of the memory. He ended up thinking about Sango and the baby, and became a little frightened. Was he really ready to become a dad?

Bankotsu wasn't so sure anymore. It would be a big step, and he wouldn't be able to have that much freedom anymore.

Bankotsu suddenly heard some rustling from the bushes, and it was headed toward the castle. Bankotsu stood up and began running towards it. Suddenly, it shot up to the sky and vanished.

"Hey everyone!" he called to the others. "There's something out here!" The others quickly came out. "It disappeared somewhere. Keep your eyes open."

It was at that moment that they heard an ear-piercing shriek. Bankotsu spun around. "Sango!" he cried, and ran towards the castle. _Dammit, _he thought, _the whole thing was a distraction. To lure us away from the temple!_

_

* * *

_

MUAHAHAHA! Yeah that's right! Cliff hanger! BURNAGE! You'll have to wait to see what happens! R&R


	27. Gone

**Chapter 27: Gone **

Sango ran out of her room, away from the threatening person. She had to find help. She could hear shouting coming from outside. So she headed that way.

When she opened the gates, she stopped in front of the giant staircase outside the temple. She saw the person coming behind her. _I have no choice,_ she thought, and began running down the staircase.

Bankotsu came and saw Sango. "Sango, stop!" he shouted, but it was too late. He watched in terror as Sango tripped on the stairs. She screamed and landed right on her stomach.

"Sango!" he shouted. He could see her face. It was full of fear.

The others arrived and saw Sango lying on the staircase. Bankotsu could see someone on the very top of the stairs. He gritted his teeth as it chuckled then disappeared.

Bankotsu rushed over and helped her sit up, but she pulled away from him. It took him a moment to realize that she was frightened of him. Suddenly she began breathing heavily.

"No…" she breathed. "I have to… go…" she quickly got up and called for Kirara. She got on her and Kirara took off. The others quickly ran after her.

Sango landed at Kikyou's temple. "Kikyou-sama!" she wailed.

Kikyou came rushing out. "Sango, what happened?

"Is it alive?" Sango screamed.

Kikyou stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"My baby, is it alive?" Sango repeated, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Kikyou stared at Sango again, the same when she told Sango she was pregnant. Sango's heart stopped when she saw Kikyou's eyes widen. Kikyou looked up at her with sad eyes.

"No…" Sango whispered. She fell to her knees and buried her face in her hands. "No!" she sobbed.

Just them Bankotsu came through the bush. He saw Sango on the ground and knelt down beside her. "Sango…" he said gently.

"It's gone!" she screamed, and began pounding his chest. Bankotsu didn't even flinch. He just let her cry. He realized now that he did want the baby. But he didn't know until he lost it.

Sango's eyes shot open. "You!" she screamed at him, and pushed him away! "Why? Why did you do that?"

Bankotsu stared at her in shock. "What… do you mean?" he asked. He moved forward, but she backed away.

"Why did you try to kill it?" she wailed.

Bankotsu stopped dead in his tracks. "What are you talking about?"

Sango glared at him with hateful eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" And with that, she ran off into the forest, Kirara right behind her.

Bankotsu blinked. How was it his fault? The last thing he would do would be trying to kill it! But Sango believed otherwise. Someone was trying to frame him, and Bankotsu wanted to know who.

* * *

I know, it's short. But at least I gave you another chapter, right? R&R please! 


	28. Sango's Plan

**Chapter 28: Sango's Plan**

Sango ran through the bushes, not caring where she was going. _How could he do that to me? _She thought. She thought back to what happened.

Flashback

_Sango awoke to the light as her door opened. She groaned. "Bankotsu, what are you doing here?" she yawned. Bankotsu said nothing and walked over to her._

_Sango could tell something wasn't right when he knelt down and stared at her. "Bankotsu?" she asked wearily. She tried to back away, but he grabbed her wrist tightly. Sango winced and looked him in the eye._

_His eyes were cold and frightened her. She tried wriggling her wrist free, but his grasp only became tighter. Suddenly, he launched forward and pinned her to the ground, his hands wrapped firmly around her neck._

_"Bankotsu…" Sango said as she gasped for breath, "what are you-" be he only tightened his grip even more. Sango was desperately trying to pull his hands off of her._

_Finally, she shot out her hidden blade and slashed at him. His grip loosened and Sango blindly pushed him off and scrambled to her feet._

_When she opened her eyes, she saw that his cheek was slashed and was gushing with blood._

_Jakotsu suddenly opened the door. "Hey, what's going on in-" Sango screamed and ran over to him._

_"Jakotsu, help!" she wailed, clinging to his arm. Jakotsu was about to push her off, but he realized something really was wrong when he noticed her sobbing._

_He looked up at Bankotsu, who began to walk towards them. Sango hid behind Jakotsu, whimpering quietly._

_"Bankotsu, what's gotten into you?" Jakotsu demanded. Bankotsu was now face to face with Jakotsu. He lifted his fist and punched Jakotsu across the face, sending him flying across the room. Sango let out a loud, ear-piercing scream as Jakotsu slammed into the wall and fell to the floor unconscious. Sango knelt down and shook him madly._

_"Jakotsu! Wake up!" she pleaded. She froze when she heard Bankotsu's footsteps behind her. Scrambling to her feet, she ran down the hall and outside._

_That's when it happened. She tripped on the stairs and landed on her stomach._

End Of Flashback

Sango shook her head. _Traitor…_ she thought. She could hardly see where she was going, but it didn't really matter anymore. As long as she was away from Bankotsu

Sango heard Kirara whine from behind her, and looked back. She cried out loud as she tripped over a root and landed on her hands and knees, not her stomach. Sango was glad. She wouldn't want to land on her stomach again. But she still rubbed her aching ankle.

Sango suddenly heard an eerie voice from the trees. It was a man no doubt, but she couldn't pinpoint the exact place it was coming from.

"_How unfortunate it must be for you," _the voice said. "_To be betrayed like that. After you thought you could trust them, they turned their back on you when you least expected it._"

Sango grunted and stood up, wincing at her ankle. She knew who it was, who this despicable thing that calls himself a demon was.

"_Can you truly walk away from this? As if nothing ever happened?_" the voice came again.

"Spare me Naraku!" Sango practically spat. "I know what you're up to and it's not going to work. You should know by know that I don't trust you, nor will I ever trust you. If I go after Bankotsu, there will be some benefit for you."

Naraku chuckled his famous evil chuckle, which Sango had heard countless times. "I never said I wanted you to go after Bankotsu, now did I? But then again, it might be in your best interest…"

"What do you mean by that?" Sango snarled at him. "If you have something to say, then spit it out already Naraku!"

"Are you aware that he was lying to you from the very beginning?" he asked.

Sango grunted. "Of course I am! How do you think I ended up betrayed? I'm not stupid, ya know!"

"No, you're not stupid. But let's just say you're… uninformed."

Sango raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "What do you mean 'uninformed'?"

"Did Bankotsu ever tell you who resurrected you?"

Sango shook her head. "No, he just said it was a demon-" her eyes widened and she shot Naraku a shocked stare. "The demon… was you!" she breathed.

Naraku nodded. "Yes, I did resurrect you. The jewel shard in you're neck is indeed mine. This is the second time I lent you one, isn't it? And did I get thanks? No, just hatred from you all."

Sango was frozen on the spot. How could he just so _happen_ to not mention this to her? He couldn't have just forgot it! Or did he know? Maybe Naraku was playing tricks on her… No. She saw the hesitation in his eyes when she asked him about the demon that resurrected them.

Naraku continued. "If you join me, then I can bring your child back to life. And I promise that I won't lay a hand on it. In exchange, you must kill Bankotsu and the others. Deal?"

Sango winced. How she would love to have her child back again. But did she really hate Bankotsu enough to kill him? She had to; he killed her baby! So why did her heart tell her otherwise? Suddenly Sango realized something. _Damn! How could I have not noticed it before?_ She asked herself.

"Sango?"

Sango looked up at Naraku and gave him a quick nod. "Fine. So long as you stay away from my child, I will work for you. But _after _my baby is born. There is no possible way that I can fight in my condition."

"Good." Naraku smiled. "Lets be on our way then." He leaped down from his little tree and began walking in the direction of his castle.

Sango followed. _Naraku, how stupid do you think I am? I won't fall for your tricks anymore. You killed my baby, and framed Bankotsu. For that I will kill you. Once you let your guard down, I'll be there to watch you parish!_

Sango smirked at her plan. Naraku truly was a fool. But if it failed, she would most certainly die. The thought made her shiver as she followed her greatest enemy into the shadows of the forest.

* * *

Preview For Chapter 29

Sango forced a smile. "I have some unfinished business to do, then I will return to you. I promise."

Bankotsu hesitated. He didn't want to lose her, not again. But he knew there was no stopping her. "OK. Just remember, you promised me," he reminded smirking.

* * *

I decided to give yu guys a preview for the next chapter! YAY! I know, it's a short preview, but I didn't want to give to much away, OK? R&R 


	29. Who Is Him?

**Chapter 29: Who Is "Him"?**

"Damn!" Bankotsu shouted as he kicked the wall. They were back at the temple now. The others were sitting on the floor, watching him kick everything in sight (including them). Jakotsu had major bumps on his hear and bruises on his legs from Bankotsu kicking and punching him.

Bankotsu was pacing around the room, looking for things to destroy.

"Bankotsu, calm down!" Renkotsu shouted, after impatiently waiting for Bankotsu to stop. Enough was enough.

Bankotsu looked at him, surprised that he shouted at him. "Don't tell me what to do Renkotsu! What would you know about it anyway?"

Renkotsu stood up. "More than you would think!" and with that, he walked off.

Bankotsu blinked than shrugged off the comment. "That guy is always going on about crap! What is he talking about anyway?" he muttered.

Suikotsu and Jakotsu looked at each other worriedly. "Umm… Bankotsu?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Jakotsu winced. "You see… the thing is… Renkotsu kinda…"

"Renkotsu kinda what?" Bankotsu demanded.

Suikotsu sighed. "Ok, Renkotsu has a crush on Sango…" his eyes widened when he saw Bankotsu's face.

"What?" Bankotsu asked in a deep voice.

"Don't hurt us!" Jakotsu begged, covering his head with his arms.

Bankotsu angrily stood up and grabbed Banryuu. A low, growl came from his throat.

"Bankotsu," Suikotsu began, "don't bother. It will do us no good, and you know that."

Bankotsu clenched his fists, but sat down again.

"Don't worry." Jakotsu assured him. "We'll find her."

* * *

4 months passed and there was still no sign of Sango. Bankotsu was out looking everyday for her, and was close to tears every time he came back.

One day, his luck changed. He was walking with Kirara, who had returned, and saw something against the tree. As he got closer, he gasped.

"Sango!" he called. She seemed to be resting, her eyes were closed. He slowly moved closer and could see that she had many scrapes and bruises, as if somebody had beaten her.

Bankotsu gazed down at her. _She seems so… sad_ he thought. He stepped on a twig and froze. Sango stirred and opened her eyes.

"Sango," Bankotsu murmured. She looked over at him. Her expression went from sad to angry. Her gaze was cold and he could see the hate in her eyes.

Kirara whined and Bankotsu patted her on the head.

"What do you want?" she asked, rather coldly.

"Sango," Bankotsu began, "I don't know what anyone told you, but I didn't do anything! I know this must be hard to believe since apparently you saw me attack you, but someone framed me! I would never do anything to hurt you."

After a moment or two, Sango smiled at him. Bankotsu was surprised that she would have anything to smile about at a time like this.

"I know," she said simply.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "Y-you do?

"Please, he's not very good at thinking things through. When he posed as you and attacked me, I gave him a gash on his cheek. But when I met up with you on the stairs, no gash." She chuckled a little bit. "Pathetic, huh?"

"Who? Who was it?" Bankotsu asked.

Sango's smile faded. "Who else would have done such a thing?"

Bankotsu gritted his teeth. "Naraku," he muttered. Sango nodded, then stood up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

Sango forced a smile. "I have some unfinished business to do, then I will return to you. I promise."

Bankotsu hesitated. He didn't want to lose her, not again. But he knew there was no stopping her. "OK. Just remember, you promised me," he reminded smirking.

She smiled walked over to him and kissed him. Bankotsu returned it instantly without hesitation. It had been so long since he last kissed her, it felt like their first kiss all over again.

Sango was the first to break the kiss. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Soon," she whispered, "you will see him…" she pecked him on the lips one more time before taking off into the forest.

Bankotsu remained planted on the spot, wondering what she meant by that last comment. Who was "him"? Bankotsu headed back to the castle deep in thought.

* * *

HI! I UPDATED AGAIN! MUAHAHAHA! R&R PLEASE! 


	30. Renkotsu's Betrayal

**PLEASE READ**

Ok, this isn't going to make sense if u don't read this. Well in the last chappie, Sango left, and now this is a while later OK? OK!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30: Renkotsu's Betrayal

Sango ran through the forest, away from the horde of demons that were chasing her. The small bundle in her arms whimpered slightly.

Tears were streaming down her cheek. _What've I done?_ she asked herself.

Sango gasped as a figure became visible ahead of her. She had to squint before she recognized him.

"Renkotsu!" she wailed.

Renkotsu looked behind him to see Sango running toward him. _Damn, _he thought_ I was hoping she wouldn't come!_

Sango stopped beside him, gasping for breath. "Renkotsu… what… are you doing here?"

"I… I'm not traveling with Bankotsu anymore…"

Sango's eyes widened. "Why? Did you get in a fight?"

Renkotsu shook his head. Then he noticed the bundle in her arms. "Is that…?" he began.

Sango nodded. "Yeah, Naraku's after it. Please, you've got to help me!" She shifted the Hiraikotsu on her back. It was getting difficult to carry, along with the baby.

Renkotsu winced silently to himself. _I can't… _he thought to himself.

"Give me the baby," he said finally.

Sango gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

Renkotsu sighed. "Give me the baby and run. Get as far away from here as you can."

"I don't understand… Renkotsu?" Sango slowly backed away from him, covering her baby with her Hiraikotsu.

"Look, just give me the baby. OK?" Renkotsu repeated, a little more firmly again.

"Renkotsu, you're scaring me…" Sango said in a small voice.

Her terrified face stung Renkotsu painfully, but he didn't have a choice. "I don't want to have to kill you," he warned.

Sango gasped. "You… you're working for Naraku, aren't you?" she demanded. Renkotsu didn't say anything. "Where are the others? Did you…?"

Renkotsu shook his head. "As much as I want to, I didn't kill them. Not yet anyway." Sango started sobbing.

"Why?" she asked after a moment. "Why did you join Naraku?"

Renkotsu looked away. _When I joined Naraku, I thought I would be able to kill Bankotsu. Not go after Sango, _he thought.

"I thought you were better than that, Renkotsu!" Sango said in a disappointed voice. The words rung in Renkotsu's head over and over again.

"Sango, I'm sorry. But if you don't hand me the baby, I'm going to have to kill you."

They heard a rustle in the bush and Bankotsu appeared. "Renkotsu! Stay away from her!" he shouted.

Sango's eyes widened. "Bankotsu!" she wailed. She began to run over to him, but Renkotsu shot his fire breath and cut her off.

Bankotsu growled. "I'm going to tear you limb from limb Renkotsu!" He charged at him, but Renkotsu leaped in the air and dodged it. Renkotsu began attacking Bankotsu as well, and it turned into a fight to the death.

Sango hid behind a bush on the side, wondering what made them enemies like this.

As they were fighting, Kagura appeared. "Well, well. Look what we have here." She smirked. Both Bankotsu and Renkotsu stopped fighting and looked over at the wind sorceress.

"What do you want Kagura?" Bankotsu demanded.

Kagura chuckled. "I've come for the infant. Hand it over and I'll let you live." Sango shrunk back behind the bush. "Where is it?" Kagura asked.

Horror struck Sango when the baby started to cry. Panicking she gently stoked his forehead, but he wouldn't stop crying.

Kagura looked over in the direction and smirked. She opened her fan and was about to strike when Renkotsu stopped her.

"Wait Kagura!" he shouted. Bankotsu and Kagura looked at him in surprise. "You'll kill the baby if you do that. I'm sure Naraku wouldn't be too happy if you killed it!"

Kagura grunted. "Fine, then we'll just have to do this the hard way." As if on cue, Naraku appeared behind her. He laughed his evil little laugh.

"Sango, you forget I'm the one who revived your child. You promised me you'd hand over the child. Are you going to break such an oath?"  
Sango poked her head out from the bush. "Ha! Don't take me for a fool Naraku! I know it was you who posed as Bankotsu and attacked me!"

"That may be true, but did you really think I would fall for something that simple? I made sure there was a back-up plan incase you betrayed me."

Sango gasped. "What… did you do?"

Naraku chuckled and Sango felt a strange aura. She looked down and saw that her baby was glowing a demonic aura. Sango's eyes widened.

"No…" she breathed. "You didn't…" The glow began spreading onto Sango too. Soon she was under the control of the baby itself.

Bankotsu stared in horror as Sango stepped like a puppet out into the open. He couldn't see the baby, until the blanket slipped off his head.

The baby had purple hair and purple eyes. Naraku had obviously put demonic powers into it when he revived it.

Sango walked over to Kagura and handed her the baby. Bankotsu shouted to her.

"Sango stop! What are you doing?" But she wasn't listening. As soon as Kagura had the baby, Sango snapped out of it, only to realize what she had done.

"Thanks for the gift," Kagura smirked as Sango stared in horror. Kagura pulled out her feather and flew off with the baby. Naraku laughed and disappeared with Renkotsu following him.

Bankotsu slowly walked over to Sango and took her hand. She turned around and hugged him, but she didn't cry. This really surprised him. When he looked down at her face, she seemed to be staring into space, but she still didn't cry.

"Let's go home," he said gently. She nodded and followed, not making a sound.

* * *

EVIL BALDIE! TEEHEE! 1 more chapter to go people! AND THEN IT'S OVER! But don't worry, i am making a sequel! I think we can all guess who Sango's baby is... I TOLD U THIS WAS A MESSED UP FANFIC! R&R! 


	31. A Gift For Sango

**Chapter 31: A Gift For Sango**

Jakotsu and Suikotsu both stood up to greet Sango when they arrived at the castle. She put on one her fake smiles and gave them both a hug. It wasn't completely fake, she really was happy to see them. But now wasn't the time for her to smile.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Suikotsu asked, after seeing the sadness in her eyes.

Sango shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." But Suikotsu saw the sympathetic look Bankotsu gave her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and rubbed her arm.

"I'm going to bed," Sango said quietly. She headed towards her room, Kirara followed.

"What's with her, Big Brother?" Jakotsu asked. Bankotsu sighed and told the whole story.

"That must be heartbreaking for her…" Suikotsu commented.

"So, what did you guys end up calling it?" Jakotsu asked, after a moment of silence.

Bankotsu looked up. "Uhh… I'm not really sure… I've only seen it once…" Bankotsu felt a little ashamed. He was a father and he didn't even know the name of his own child.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Suikotsu asked. "What does it look like?"

Bankotsu tried to think. "I'm pretty sure it's a boy, and he has purple eyes and hair…"

Jakotsu stared blankly. "Purple eyes and hair?"

Bankotsu nodded. "I told you, Naraku gave him demonic powers when he revived him."

"Oh, right." Jakotsu looked down for a moment. "Hey! We should all do something to cheer Sango up!" he thought out loud. Everyone looked at him.

"You know Jakotsu, for once you actually had a good idea!" Suikotsu joked, punching his arm.

"Yeah," Bankotsu agreed, chuckling a bit. "But what should we do? There's nothing we can give her that'll bring back the baby, or anything else she's lost."

They thought for a moment, then Kirara gave a tiny mew and tugged at Bankotsu's pant leg. He looked down. "What is it?" he asked.

Kirara gave another mew, and then ran to the gates. She turned around, mewed once more, and then ran out of the castle.

"I think she wants us to follow her," Jakotsu said.

"No duh, Einstein!" Bankotsu said before running after her. The other two followed.

When Kirara finally stopped, they were in a field with some tall grass in front of them.

"Kirara, what's the big idea of bringing us out here? It's just a-" Bankotsu began, but Kirara had already gone into the tall grass. Bankotsu sighed and followed her. The other two looked at each other and shrugged, following Bankotsu into the grass.

When Bankotsu came to the other side of the grass, he stopped dead in his tracks. Jakotsu bumped right into him, and Suikotsu bumped into him.

"What gives big brother? Why did you…" Jakotsu's words faded away.

"Whoa," Suikotsu mumbled when he saw it too. Jakotsu just nodded his head. It was a field of lilies; the same field that Sango often went to.

They looked down at Kirara, who gave a happy mew and dived into the flowers.

Jakotsu's face brightened. "Oh, I get it!" he cried, and ran in after Kirara.

"Jakotsu! Where are you going?" Bankotsu shouted. Suikotsu laughed and ran in too. Only Bankotsu remained, confused as the other two started picking flowers.

"You're acting like little girls! What are you doing, picking flowers like that? Idiots!" Bankotsu asked in annoyance.

Jakotsu laughed. "You're the only idiot around her big brother! These flowers are for Sango, doornail! Don't you get anything?" he had a huge pile of lilies.

Bankotsu looked completely dumb-faced. "Oh."

Suikotsu looked up. "Uh, Bankotsu? I think you should be in here more than us. After all, she is your girlfriend…"

"Oh, right." Bankotsu began gathering flowers closest to him.

"Look big brother!" Jakotsu cried. "I made a tiara! One for Sango, and…" he placed a smaller one on Kirara's head, "one for you, kitty!" (Kirara was transformed by the way).

Kirara, who had a lily in her mouth, gave a friendly growl and tackled Jakotsu. The other two quickly joined in and soon they were all wrestling, acting like such boys.

By the time they were done, the sun was already setting.

"We better head back…" Jakotsu suggested, looking at the setting sun.

"Yeah," Suikotsu agreed, fixing his messy hair. Bankotsu was already gathering the flowers that were set on the side so they wouldn't get damaged.

* * *

When they opened Sango's door, she was sitting on the floor, combing her hair with her fingers. She looked up at them with a confused expression when she saw them with grasses and leaves in their hair.

"Where have you been?" she asked as they sat down next to her. They smirked and each brought out the bouquet of lilies that they were hiding behind their backs.

Sango's eyes widened. "Where did you…?" she began, but couldn't finish her sentence, because they held the flowers in front of them. Sango accepted them, still confused. She buried her face in the flowers and started to cry.

"Sango, what's wrong? Don't you like them?" Bankotsu asked. When she looked up, there were tears in her eyes, but she was also smiling. Bankotsu had never seen her smile like that before. Not ever.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "This is the best gift I've ever gotten. Thank you so much! But how did you know?"

Jakotsu grinned and held up Kirara with a little flower tiara on her head. He took a larger one out and placed it on Sango's head.

Sango grinned and planted a kiss on each of their cheeks, which even Jakotsu didn't mind. But Bankotsu refused to take just a peck on the cheek. He put his hands on her shoulder, and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, which she immediately returned.

Suikotsu smiled and Jakotsu clapped his hands together. "Awww!" he chirped.

Bankotsu looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're drunk again, aren't you?" he asked.

"You know it!" he giggled, winking like a prissy girl.

Sango giggled. "C'mon you guys! What are we doing cooped up inside? Let's go outside!" she chirped happily. She skipped out side still carrying the bouquet.

Bankotsu, Suikotsu, and Jakotsu all looked at each other and shrugged. They saw Sango outside waiting for them, so they hopped up and followed.

_I can't ever let Naraku bring me down! _Sango thought with determination. _I'm going to live my life to the fullest, with Bankotsu beside me the whole way!_

She looked back at her friends one last time. She would destroy Naraku, and live happily with Bankotsu and her son, no matter what she had to do.

**_Love is an eternal flame_ **

_**Burning and flickering into the night;**_

_**Everlasting Light**_

* * *

IT'S FINISHED! MUAHAHA! I"M DONE I"M DONE! OH YEAH YEAH YEAH! NO TYPING EHRE TONIGHT! WHOO! TYPING HERE TONIGHT! NO NO NO TYPING HERE TONIGHT U ON A DIET! LOL! DON'T FORGET TO READ THE PREVIEW FOR MY NEXT FANFIC! THE SEQUEL TO THIS 1! R&R! 


	32. Epilogue

**Aren't I so nice? I maybe posted the whole first chapter of my sequel! I havn't decided yet... it's a little short so it might not be the whole first chapter but it's part of it...**

**

* * *

**

Preview

**Chapter 1 Epilogue**

He often watched them play, acting like normal children. Something he was not. He was always very careful not to be spotted; he couldn't afford that.

Whenever a child fell and scraped a knee, there was always a mother not far away to come and kiss it better. There seemed to be a mother for every child, he noticed.

Well, almost every child. Some children didn't know their mother. He was one of these children.

He had never really thought about it before, his mother that is. All those years of growing up, he didn't even know there was such thing as a mother. Until about a month ago.

He was passing by a village, when a little girl ran up to him and asked him if he was lost. He said no, and she asked where his mother was.

He was confused. This term was new to him. He asked her what a mother was. She laughed and told him it was the person who raised you and loved you.

Eager to find out more about mothers, he had been watching children and their mothers ever since, and wondered why he didn't have one.

And here he was, his usual routine of studying mothers. There was a spot of emptiness inside him. He felt like he wanted a mother, like he _needed_ a mother.

He purposely fell and scraped his knee one time, hoping his mother would come to his aid. He waited for 20 minutes, but to his disappointment, no one came.

He was snapped out of his daze by Kagura, the wind sorceress. He hadn't even noticed her come up behind him.

"C'mon," she said. "It's time to go, Hakudoushi."

* * *

Awww... I can just see poor Hakudoushi :-( So Yeah, now Yumemiru is officially complete! YAY! 


End file.
